


Игра для двоих

by Scrabbles



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrabbles/pseuds/Scrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУшка про классических близнецов в декорациях, отдаленно напоминающих пятую часть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a song to say goodbye (c) to this fandom

Она не верит своим глазам.  
Система распознавания пропускает его через все фильтры, как и каждый день до этого, хотя он здесь всего во второй раз. Просто они одинаковые. Самая совершенная система защиты в мире не сможет различить абсолютно идентичных близнецов.  
Они похожи и в то же время разные. У этого, другого, те же светло-голубые глаза, но в их прозрачной глубине застыл лед. Серебристые волосы зачесаны волосок к волоску, безупречно красивое лицо – неподвижная маска высокомерия. Неуместный в пустыне длинный плащ не скрывает катаны на поясе.  
Он неторопливо подходит к ней. Она отступает в глубь комнаты. Он стягивает перчатку, аккуратно, почти нежно проводит пальцами по ее щеке. Она беззвучно плачет и всем телом вжимается в стену.  
\- Ты должна помочь ему вспомнить.  
Она кивает, глотая слезы.  
\- Понятливая девочка, - одобрительно усмехается мужчина. – Не бойся, я тебя не трону. Он слишком к тебе привязан. Даже если временами забывает об этом.  
\- Что с ним будет? – тихо спрашивает девушка.  
\- Нас ждут важные дела. Не бойся, никто не причинит ему вреда. Я этого не допущу.  
\- Как в прошлый раз? – слова слетают с губ прежде, чем она успевает остановить себя.  
Пальцы смыкаются на ее горле. Она замирает, но не сдается – в ее глазах вызов. Бесконечно долгое мгновение спустя хватка ослабевает. Он отстраняется, смотрит на нее оценивающе.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь. Не пытайся меня судить. Мне он нужен в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Все это слишком затянулось, я больше не могу ждать. 

***

Меня разбудил стук дождя по подоконнику. Сознание возвращалось медленно и неохотно. В какой-то момент я уже пришел в себя, но еще не овладел своим телом, и меня охватила паника. Через несколько секунд паралич прошел, и я смог пошевелиться. В горле пересохло, во рту стоял металлический привкус. Такое ощущение, что я пешком перешел пустыню. Судя по отсутствию малейшего представления о том, кто я и где нахожусь, версия про пустыню вполне могла подтвердиться. А если копнуть глубже… Попытка напрячь память отозвалась тупой болью в висках. Пожалуй, стоит пока воздержаться от таких резких движений. Для начала лучше осмотреться и понять, что вообще происходит.  
С этой мыслью я и встал с кровати. Так, что тут у нас? Типичный номер дешевого отеля. Открытое окно, видимо, призвано компенсировать отсутствие кондиционера. Телефон с оборванным проводом. Шкаф для одежды, небольшой стол, стул. На столе два пистолета, черный и цвета слоновой кости, и часы на кожаном ремешке. И что я с этим собирался делать? И вообще, начнем с того, кто я? В голове пусто, ни одной дельной мысли.  
К зеркалу я подходил с опаской. Кто знает, кто я там увижу? Оказалось, зря: ничего особо страшного там не обнаружилось. Лет тридцать на вид, голубые глаза, короткие темные волосы. Черная куртка, серая футболка, джинсы и ботинки на шнуровке. Да уж, выгляжу я довольно мрачно. Тип в зеркале доверия явно не внушал, но хотя бы не привлекал лишнего внимания.  
Нужно выработать план действий, не сидеть же тут и не ждать неизвестно чего. Хотя не сам же я оставил оружие на столе, прилег отдохнуть и все забыл? Кто-то еще во все это замешан, значит, со мной должны связаться. Пусть так, любое объяснение лучше неизвестности. Да и что мне терять? Судя по всему, неприятности мне гарантированы в любом случае.  
\- Привет, - внезапно произнес женский голос. – Как самочувствие?  
Я вздрогнул от неожиданности и невольно оглянулся: я готов был поклясться, что на расстоянии двадцати метров нет ни одной живой души.  
\- Лучше не бывает, - соврал я. – Голоса вот мерещатся. Не хочешь просветить, какого черта тут происходит?  
\- Надень часы и возьми оружие, - сказала девушка.  
Голос, надо признать, был довольно приятный и смутно знакомый. Я застегнул браслет на запястье, взглянул на циферблат: обе стрелки замерли на двенадцати.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, мы не на свидание собрались. Кто ты и что тебе от меня нужно?  
\- Я все расскажу тебе позже. Сейчас у нас есть одно срочное и очень важное дело.  
\- Я весь внимание.  
Я взял белый пистолет, прицелился в окно. Оружие легло в руку как влитое, будто я всю жизнь с ним не расставался.  
\- От того, как ты справишься, очень многое зависит. Во внутреннем кармане куртки карта города. На ней помечено, куда идти. Когда доберешься до места, что бы ты ни нашел там, не вмешивайся. Все, что ты увидишь, увидят сотни тысяч людей. Ничего не бойся, ничему не удивляйся, никого не пытайся спасти. Когда решишь, что видел достаточно, уходи. Если тебя попытаются остановить – беги. Выбирайся любой ценой и возвращайся.  
Так вот оно что, я тайный агент на важной миссии по разоблачению вселенского зла. И что я там должен увидеть? Бред какой-то, попахивает дешевым шпионским детективом.  
\- Допустим, я сделаю, как ты говоришь. Но зачем мне-то все это нужно?  
\- Считай это платой за твои воспоминания.  
\- Что-то с трудом верится.  
\- Думаешь, где я сейчас?  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- За много километров от того места, где ты находишься. Я могу общаться с тобой на расстоянии и блокировать твою память.  
Голос девушки задрожал. Так я и поверил, плохая из нее актриса.  
\- И какие у меня гарантии? Что тебе помешает продолжить меня шантажировать?  
\- Много людей погибнет, если ты не сделаешь того, о чем я прошу.  
\- С чего ты вообще решила, что мне есть дело до этих людей? В данный момент меня больше всего беспокоит моя собственная шкура.  
\- Потому что я тебя знаю. Пожалуйста, это очень важно, ты должен мне верить.  
\- Значит, знаешь? И давно мы с тобой знакомы?  
\- Слишком давно… Данте, пожалуйста!  
Данте.… Ну что же, теперь я хотя бы знаю свое имя.  
\- И имя в качестве аванса, - прокомментировал я. – Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Возвращайся скорее, - попросила девушка и замолчала, будто выключили связь.  
Вот и поговорили, очень содержательная получилась беседа.  
Убедившись, что рядом больше ничьего присутствия не ощущается, я вышел из отеля и свернул в ближайший проулок. Город явно переживал не лучшие времена. Дождевая вода местами полностью скрывала асфальт, изрытый выбоинами и покрытый мусором. Под ногами то и дело пробегали крысы. Не пройдя и квартала, я насчитал три группы людей, греющихся у разведенных в мусорных баках костров. Несмотря на бросающуюся в глаза бедность, повсюду были камеры. Они свисали с фонарных столбов, цеплялись за водосточные трубы, выглядывали из-за каждого угла, только что под ноги не кидались. Я старался держаться в тени, но все равно то и дело замечал, как камеры поворачиваются вслед за мной, будто живые. Красные огоньки мерцали в темноте, как глаза… глаза демонов? Вон та камера в углу уж слишком хищно выглядит, наверняка набросится, как змея, стоит только зазеваться. И откуда такие мысли?  
Я видел все это тысячу раз. Знакомые ощущения терзали память, пытаясь пробить барьер, отделивший прошлое. Все это уже было: тяжесть пистолетов в руках, ее голос, ведущий меня, роящийся миллионами живых существ Город, стремительное движение по лабиринту улиц к цели. Ощущение дежавю все усиливалось. Впору биться головой о стену, только вряд ли поможет. 

***

До замка, обозначенного на карте, я добрался уже в сумерках. Лило как из ведра, хотя небо оставалось ясным. Я не смог разглядеть ни одной звезды, только бледно-красная луна неподвижно висела над Городом. Дорога петляла и то и дело пропадала совсем, но в конце концов вывела к широкой площадке у подножия скалы. С одной стороны возвышался новенький, будто только что отстроенный многоквартирный дом, неожиданно заканчивающийся на середине третьего этажа, с другой белели развалины чего-то похожего на древнегреческий храм. Я бы наверняка удивился причудам местной архитектуры, если бы по пути не насмотрелся на еще более странные вещи.  
Лестницы в пределах видимости не было. Как тут наверх поднимаются, взлетают что ли? Я обошел площадку по периметру, рассматривая следы на земле. Дождь порядком размыл почву, и ничего подозрительного я так и не нашел. Похоже, придется лезть вверх по отвесной стене. В темноте. Под дождем. И неизвестно еще, что ждет наверху. Давно мечтал так провести вечер.  
Приметив подходящий выступ, я подпрыгнул и зацепился за него рукой. Затем нащупал ногами опору, ухватился другой рукой за уступ повыше и подтянулся. Взбираться было нетрудно, и только заливающая глаза вода немного замедляла подъем. Страха высоты я не ощущал. Интересно, и чем я занимался в прошлой жизни? Явно не скалолазанием, с пистолетами-то.  
Надеюсь, наверху меня не ждут с распростертыми объятиями хозяева. Я, конечно, промок до нитки и не отказался бы от стаканчика чего-нибудь горячительного, но сейчас лучше традициями гостеприимства пренебречь. Совсем нет желания ни с кем объясняться.  
Край скалы показался над головой удивительно быстро. Перебравшись через нависающий козырек и поднявшись на ноги, я невольно взглянул на площадку внизу. Сверху она казалась крошечной. Вот же ситуация, бредовее не придумаешь. Хорошо хоть никого тут нет, можно спокойно сходить с ума в одиночестве.  
Замок вблизи выглядел довольно внушительно. Крепостные стены, башни, ворота – все из темно-серого, отполированного временем камня. В окнах черным-черно, и только в самой высокой башне горит огонь. На зубцах стены и над воротами - каменные горгульи. Ворота закрыты, но после только что совершенного подвига никакая крепостная стена меня не остановит.  
Я оказался наверху прежде, чем успел опомниться, но вокруг хватало странностей, чтобы задумываться о каждой из них в отдельности. Например, почему это двери распахнуты настежь и что за твари бродят по двору? Точно не мои галлюцинации.  
Недолго думая, я спрыгнул вниз и приземлился уже с оружием в руках. Три твари, похожие на полуразложившихся собак с горящими красными глазами, бросились врассыпную. На месте их незаконченной трапезы остались кости… Человеческие кости?! Нет, это уже слишком. На такое я не подписывался. Совет девушки ничему не удивляться тоже не особо помог.  
Вспомнив обещание не вмешиваться, я прошел в гостеприимно открытые двери и оказался в большом круглом зале с каменным возвышением посередине. Еще несколько уродцев поспешили убраться с моего пути и проворно растворились в темноте. Почему это я привожу их в такой ужас? Разбегаются, будто от огня.  
При тусклом свете факелов я не сразу заметил, что стены зала на самом деле не стены, а решетки. Камеры у них тут что ли? Я подошел поближе, вгляделся… и не поверил своим глазам. Удерживаемый только длинной ржавой цепью, посреди камеры висел человек. Несмотря на лужу крови на полу, он все еще дышал. Хриплые, свистящие звуки, вырывающиеся из его груди, были очень громкими – как я не обратил внимания на них раньше? И только я подумал об этом, как сразу же услышал их всех. Десять человек все еще цеплялись за жизнь, еще пятеро – не знаю, почему я был в этом уверен, но тут не могло быть ошибки – умерли здесь сегодня.  
Внезапно я увидел все так ясно и четко, будто зал осветило солнце. Я разглядел кровь на каменном пьедестале – алтаре? – посреди комнаты. Бурые потеки на стенах. Белеющие на полу обломки костей. Голодный блеск в глазах тварей, скрывающихся в тени у стен зала.  
Я стоял и смотрел во все глаза. Зачем она хотела, чтобы я увидел все это?  
Меня выдернуло в реальность чье-то присутствие за спиной. Я резко обернулся.  
\- Хозяин? – у входа нерешительно топтался невысокий лысый человечек в длинном балахоне и с хлыстом в руке.  
На секунду мы оба замерли, разглядывая друг друга.  
\- Нет, не хозяин, - испуганно заключил мужчина и попятился. – Нельзя здесь быть. Хозяин будет сердиться. Хозяин накажет. Хозяин придет и накажет!  
\- Эй, стой! Стой, говорю! - я схватил беглеца за плечо, прежде чем он успел пересечь порог. Он дернулся и начал вырываться. Откуда столько прыти? Он так боится этого хозяина?  
\- Тихо, я просто хочу поговорить! – я встряхнул человечка, пытаясь привести в чувство.  
\- Хозяин приказал! – взвизгнул тот и замахнулся рукоятью хлыста.  
\- Прекрати орать! – я бросил противника на алтарь, лицом прямо в пятно засохшей крови. Он застонал, продолжая слабо трепыхаться. - Кто такой хозяин?  
\- Он как ты! – послышалось мне. Человечек захихикал и умолк, закашлявшись.  
\- Что значит как я?  
\- Он приказал! – прохрипел человечек и произнес еще что-то, чего я не понял.  
Но зато его очень хорошо поняли твари. Потому что все, как один, кинулись на меня.  
Первым делом я швырнул в них вопящего человечка и метнулся к двери. Две собаки выскочили мне наперерез – пришлось снова выхватить пистолеты и расстрелять тварей. Не успев удивиться, как ловко это у меня получилось, я вылетел во двор и встретился с целой стаей монстров. Они окружили меня, рыча и сверкая глазами. Что там говорила девушка? Бежать, если меня попытаются остановить? Попытка задержания засчитана!  
\- Хорошие собачки, - ласково произнес я и открыл огонь.  
Двор наполнился звуками разрывающего плоть металла и предсмертным визгом. Меня обдало брызгами едкой, тошнотворно пахнущей крови. Не переставая жать на курки, я начал продвигаться к стене. Как я на нее заберусь с таким-то почетным караулом? Будто прочитав мои мысли, одна тварь вывернулась откуда-то сбоку и вцепилась мне в руку, еще одна – прыгнула на спину и сомкнула челюсти на плече. На секунду я остановился, пытаясь стряхнуть намертво впившихся собак, и меня чуть не сбили с ног. Впору было бы испугаться, но я только разозлился. Чтобы какие-то шавки посмели напасть на меня и пустить мне кровь?! Пуля из пистолета в свободной руке разнесла череп первой собаке. Вторую я схватил за загривок и оторвал от себя, не обращая внимания на короткую вспышку боли в плече. Шея хрустнула, обмякший труп упал под ноги. Еще нескольких успевших подобраться поближе тварей я раскидал пинками и выстрелами в голову. До стены оставалось метров десять. Я сделал несколько шагов для разбега и рванулся вверх, уже точно зная, что приземлюсь на вершине. Так оно и получилось – я даже равновесия не потерял и успел в воздухе убрать пистолеты.  
Недобитые твари собрались внизу в изрядно поредевшую стаю. Даже смерть большей части собратьев не заставила их отступить.  
\- Послушайте моего совета, выбирайте добычу себе по зубам, - назидательно сказал я и спрыгнул по другую сторону стены.  
Ползти вниз по скале очень не хотелось. Мысль была одна и довольно настойчивая – переступить через край и позволить гравитации доставить себя к подножию естественным путем. Почему-то мне даже в голову не пришло, что в процессе я могу превратиться в неаккуратное мокрое пятно из плоти, костей и глупой самоуверенности. Я закатал рукав, осмотрел место на предплечье, где должны были остаться отметины от укуса. Кровавые следы в форме зубов были, рана – нет. Плечо тоже не болело, и при беглом осмотре под порванной курткой обнаружилась здоровая кожа. Ничему не удивляться, значит? И себе тоже? Пора была возвращаться, чтобы потребовать плату и узнать, наконец, кто я такой и в какие неприятности опять вляпался.  
Почему-то во мне крепла уверенность, что в подобные ситуации я попадаю регулярно.  
Ощущение свободного падения мне понравилось, сразу захотелось повторить прыжок. Спрыгнуть с такой высоты и приземлиться, будто шагнул с последней ступеньки лестницы? Да пара пустяков! Спустя полдня после пробуждения я уже знал о себе немало. По крайней мере, начал представлять себе пределы своих истинных возможностей.  
Дорога назад показалась гораздо короче. Наверное, потому что в конце меня ждало мое прошлое.

***

\- Чувствуете ли вы ответственность за то, что совершил ваш брат?  
\- Безусловно, разве может быть иначе? Я не остановил его, но, более того, я не был рядом, когда он во мне нуждался. Единственное, что я могу сделать, - помочь справиться с последствиями этой страшной трагедии и не дать подобному случиться в будущем.  
\- Вы занимаете столь важный пост, а ваш брат – террорист? Как вы к этому относитесь, Генерал?  
\- Мой брат породил величайшую катастрофу современности, и я испытываю боль за каждую потерянную жизнь, но я также знаю, что моя роль и мое предназначение – стоять на страже мира, который был создан в тот день и в котором мы живем вот уже двадцать лет. То, что взрыв породил наш Город и собрал нас всех здесь, безусловно, чудо, и мы должны быть благодарны высшим силам, которые сделали подобное возможным.  
\- Хотите напрямую обратиться к зрителям, Генерал?  
\- Да, Боб, я бы хотел обратиться к нашей аудитории и заверить каждого в отдельности, что Стене ничто не угрожает. Помните, радиация не может проникнуть в Город, пока стоит барьер. Демоны не смогут добраться до вас, если во время комендантского часа вы находитесь дома за закрытыми дверьми и окнами. Соблюдайте правила – и вам гарантирована полная безопасность.  
\- Спасибо, Генерал! С вами был Хранитель Барьера Вёрджил. Не пропустите в следующий раз в прямом эфире – розыгрыш билетов на Дневной Экспресс! Специально для гостей в студии – покаявшемуся в самом страшном грехе билет в подарок! Специальная акция от Банка Лимбо – снижены ставки на кредиты под залог души! Теперь каждый может взять кредит без поручителей! Не рискуйте душами своих близких! Спите спокойно, жители Лимбо-сити. Каждый вечер с вами, Боб Барбас. Просто делаю работу бога.

***

Присутствия Кэт в отеле не обнаружилось. Я тщетно прождал ночь и весь следующий день. Сидеть в номере можно было хоть месяц – где гарантия, что девушка рано или поздно объявится? В конце концов я сдался и переместился в бар на первом этаже соседнего здания.  
В баре было душно и шумно. Я обнаружил, что из-за углового столика особенно удобно наблюдать за происходящим: уходят и приходят люди, играет фоном музыка, сменяются картинки на экране. Ждал я сам не знаю чего - хоть какой-нибудь подсказки, малейшей зацепки, от которой можно оттолкнуться и двигаться дальше. Внезапно что-то на экране приковало мой взгляд - светловолосый человек в синем плаще. Камера тут же переместилась на ведущего, но его я не видел и не слышал. Светловолосый мужчина… Я знал это лицо. Я видел его вчера в зеркале, когда проснулся в номере отеля. Можно сойти с ума, уже находясь в бреду? Пол покачнулся под ногами, и мне пришлось вцепиться в столешницу, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего.  
\- Парень, ты как? – кто-то потряс меня за плечо. Я обернулся – видимо, слишком резко.  
\- Тихо, тихо, мне проблемы не нужны! - сидящий за соседним столиком мужчина примирительно вскинул руки. На запястьях отчетливо выделялись светящиеся в полумраке цифры. – Я смотрю, у тебя номера нет. Шел бы ты отсюда, а то найдет тебя патруль – сразу загремишь в Замок. Как на прошлой неделе троих тут взяли, каждый день теперь заходят. А у тех троих номера были…  
\- Каждый день, говоришь? – переспросил я. Неожиданный собеседник был слегка пьян, разговорить его труда не составит, а любая информация сейчас для меня на вес золота.  
\- Как народ соберется – они тут как тут, – мужчина подвинулся ближе и продолжил шепотом: - Говорят, им потом отпускают. Только возвращаются не все. Ходят слухи, часть забирают в Замок и приносят в жертву, чтобы Стену не рухнула.  
\- А если никого не поймают?  
\- Всегда ловят, - авторитетно заявил мужчина. – Стена уже двадцать лет стоит!  
\- Где можно получить номер?  
\- Приходишь к мастеру-распорядителю лотереи… К этому, к Бобу. Он ставит номер. Камеры эти номера видят… Если не увидят, все, ты попал! А так и камеры не трогают, и лотерея…  
\- Что за лотерея?  
\- Откуда ты такой но мою голову взялся? В катакомбах просидел что ли двадцать лет под кайфом? Только не говори, что нашел там склад наркоты! – он снова загоготал. Хорошо, что алкоголь усыпил его подозрительность, но пьяный смех начал меня порядком раздражать.  
\- Да я просто перебрал чуток… Значит, номер, говоришь, надо поставить?  
\- А ты чего до сих пор не поставил? – мужчина заговорщицки подмигнул и зашептал мне в ухо: - Небось, надеешься, что тебя не найдут? Они всех находят. Из-под земли откапывают, вон катакомбы прошерстят и достанут! А я выиграю билет и свалю отсюда!  
\- В лотерею что ли выиграешь?  
\- Нет, на конкурсе красоты! - он залпом опрокинул в себя остававшееся в кружке пиво и закашлялся. Еще немного – и отключится. Пора уходить.  
\- Удачи в лотерее. Такому хорошему парню обязательно повезет.  
Мужчина расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке: мол, без тебя знаю.  
Я похлопал «хорошего парня» по плечу, поднялся из-за стола и нетвердой походкой направился к задней двери. Номера – инструмент слежения и контроля? Тогда сюда уже направляется почетная делегация встретить дорогого гостя, то есть меня. Я просчитался в одном: патруль не вломился в бар, чтобы в суматохе позволить мне уйти. Они ждали меня на улице.  
\- Стоять! Руки за голову! Два шага вперед! На колени!  
Человек двадцать, все вооружены, у нескольких хищно оскалившиеся камеры на поводках. Еще двое перекрывают выход с улицы.  
Я медленно поднял руки, сделал шаг вперед… и перестал понимать, что мне говорят. Стремительно накатило ощущение дежавю, и я вспомнил, как забывать себя.  
Сознание отключается, разум отодвигается на задний план, остается одно дикое, животное желание – убивать. Уничтожить, стереть с лица Земли тех, кто хочет лишить свободы. Отыграться, отомстить, утопить весь мир в их крови.  
Разрывают темноту вспышки выстрелов, кто-то кричит. Хрустит кость и пластик. Это не я. Кто-то другой дергает за ниточки мое тело. Этот кто-то не знает страха, не чувствует боли и не ведает пощады. Выпрямившись в полный рост, он метким выстрелом снимает врага. Тот беззвучно оседает, а он уже рывком преодолевает расстояние до машины, перепрыгивает через капот и, схватив еще одного за ворот жилета, впечатывает головой в дверь кабины. Раздавленная камера дохлой змеей скользит на землю, остальные отползают, почуяв опасного противника.  
Они такие хрупкие, такие податливые, такие яростные, эти люди. Пульсирующие сгустки ярко-алой жизни, багровой ненависти и черного, бездонного страха, и нет во вселенной ничего прекраснее, чем разрывать тонкие оболочки и гасить огни один за другим.  
И когда исчезает последняя искорка… Тот, другой, уходит. И я остаюсь один.  
Теперь это уже я корчусь на грязном асфальте, борясь за каждый вздох. Меня скручивает, трясет, выворачивает наизнанку. Воздух пахнет металлом. Где-то совсем близко воют сирены. Нужно убираться отсюда прямо сейчас, но сил нет даже подняться на ноги.  
\- Эй, что за?.. - где-то вдалеке – нет, близко, слишком близко! – раздаются крики.  
Я не оборачиваюсь посмотреть, кто стал первым свидетелем устроенной мной бойни. Хватаюсь за стену, кое-как встаю и ковыляю прочь. Меня шатает, перед глазами стоит алая пелена. Кровь застывает на руках и лице, стягивает кожу коркой. Я больше не хочу ничего знать о своем прошлом. Может быть, я сам захотел забыть, и мое желание исполнилось?..  
Я забрел в какую-то подворотню, забился в щель между мусорными баками и сполз на асфальт. Воздух не шел в легкие, колючий, солоновато-ржавый ком застрял в горле. Если они найдут меня, они не смогут меня остановить, и я сам тоже не смогу остановиться. Пусть они пройдут мимо.  
Уничтожать тварей – одно, но убить два десятка людей? И это было так легко и… привычно? Чем, черт возьми, я занимался до вчерашнего дня, вот этим что ли?!  
\- Ты слышишь меня? – прошептал я. – Отзовись!  
В эфире по-прежнему была тишина – только эхом звучали крики умирающих солдат.  
\- Испугалась? – уже громче произнес я. Что толку говорить шепотом, если терять мне нечего? – Каких людей ты там собиралась спасти? А то пока тут только взвод трупов. Не получился из меня спаситель. Эй, может, все-таки соизволишь ответить? Или мне пойти еще пострелять?  
На этот раз мой призыв возымел действие – знакомое присутствие возникло почти мгновенно.  
\- Вот так бы сразу! Ты что-то там говорила про возвращайся скорее, нет?  
\- Прости, - тихо прозвучало у меня в голове.  
\- Да прекрати ты извиняться! – я даже и не собирался сдерживаться. – Кто-то там должен был погибнуть, если я не схожу в этот чертов Замок. Ты вроде как сказала «срочно» и «важно», а сама пропала на сутки. Посмотрел я на твой Замок, теперь что?  
\- Замок больше не имеет значения. Кое-что произошло со времени нашего разговора.  
\- Точно, произошло. Сначала меня чуть не сожрали адские собаки, а потом меня попытались отправить на тот свет доблестные охранники правопорядка. Что дальше-то будет такими темпами?  
\- Дальше я исполню свое обещание, но для этого ты должен прийти ко мне.  
\- Так, вот это уже деловой разговор, - я поднялся на ноги, размял затекшую шею. Все-таки подпирать стену в подворотне меня надолго не хватило.  
\- Иди на запад, пока не доберешься до окраины Города. Там будет барьер, ты почувствуешь. Тебя он пропустит. Дальше… дальше увидишь сам, там всего одна дорога.  
\- Барьер? Вы тут точно все с ума посходили и меня решили свести. Ладно, как тебя зовут-то хоть?  
\- Кэт, - ответила девушка.

***

Я ожидал увидеть что угодно, но только не это. Передо мной раскинулась бескрайняя пустыня из темного, застывшего волнами стекла. На горизонте смутно виднелась темная гряда гор, до нее простиралось безжизненное единообразие спекшегося до черноты песка.  
\- Я хотела, чтобы все увидели, как Генерал пытает и убивает людей в Замке. Барьер, через который ты прошел, требует энергии, и Генерал черпает ее из боли и смертей. Передатчик в бункере в горах. В бункер можешь войти только ты, никого другого система защиты не пропустит.  
\- Значит, ты собиралась показать всем в Городе то, что я увидел вчера? Ты и это можешь?  
\- Я могу стирать, заимствовать на время и передавать воспоминания.  
Я спрыгнул на край оплавленного плато. Камень как камень, только странной формы. В природе такого не бывает. Масштабный такой образчик постапокалиптического искусства.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, никто другой бы не сунулся в эту пустыню.  
\- Поэтому я и не смогла встретить тебя в городе. Демоны в Городе – не самое страшное, от чего здесь можно умереть. Демоны убивают быстро, радиация - медленно и мучительно. Все, кто пытался покинуть Город пешком, не смогли добраться до гор.  
\- Так, стоп, демоны? Какие демоны? Те собаки что ли?  
\- И собаки в том числе. Ты ничего не заметил прошлой ночью?  
\- Нет, слишком был занят ожиданием тебя. А должен был?  
Я оглянулся: город за спиной исчезал в полуденной дымке.  
\- Ты уничтожаешь демонов, если встречаешь, и они научились тебя избегать. Но людей по ночам они убивают. Поэтому жителям Города запрещено покидать дома во время комендантского часа.  
\- Теперь я еще и охотник на демонов, - это новость меня изрядно позабавила. – Надо не забыть добавить к своему резюме. Что-нибудь еще, о чем ты мне забыла рассказать?  
\- Дневного света демоны боятся и прячутся в катакомбах под Городом. Днем приходит поезд, Дневной Экспресс. Можно ждать на вокзале и надеяться, что Мигель выберет тебя, но он давно уже никого не выбирает. Теперь единственный способ попасть на поезд – лотерея.  
\- Как же, наслышан, - я вспомнил рассказ завсегдатая бара – теперь многое из его пьяного бреда начало проясняться. - Зато у жителей всегда есть выбор: быть сожранным демонами, подохнуть от радиации или всю жизнь ждать счастливый билетик. И кто создал этот прекрасный новый мир?  
\- Когда-то все было иначе, - Кэт замолчала, будто собираясь с мыслями. - Несколько лет назад в пустыне взорвали атомную бомбу. Город от пустыни отсекло барьером, за который не проникала радиация. Сначала это показалось чудом, но потом… потом в Городе появились демоны. Чистильщики, как назвали их тогда. Говорили, демоны призваны наказать грешников их числа спасшихся. Тогда же первый раз пришел Дневной Экспресс. Никто не знает, куда он идет, но люди готовы продать душу за билет. Они ведь еще надеются, что за барьером существует прежний мир. А здесь… здесь все вращается вокруг Телебашни, Банка и Дворца.  
\- Прямо столпы нового мироздания, - горы приближались довольно быстро, я уже мог различить красный рукотворный прямоугольник на теле скалы. – А кто взорвал бомбу?  
\- Все они… все они думают, что это сделал ты, - произнесла Кэт после долгой паузы.  
Остаток пути я бежал.

***

\- Если бы ты мог выбрать любой город, абсолютно любой, куда бы ты поехал?  
\- Учитывая, что отсюда никуда выбраться мы не можем… Эй, больно!  
\- Ты снова нарушаешь правила, – Кэт занесла свернутый трубочкой журнал для повторного удара. – Что за наказание, ты просто невыносим!  
\- Между прочим, это варварство, - заявил я, отбирая импровизированное оружие. – Это же последний журнал за пятнадцатый год. Это вообще единственный наш журнал!  
\- Подумаешь, я знаю его наизусть, - парировала девушка. – И ты тоже!  
\- Я знаю наизусть всю нашу библиотеку, - я почти не погрешил против правды. – Но книгами ни в кого не швыряюсь, между прочим.  
\- Еще бы ты книгами швырялся, месяц бы ночевал на улице. И никаких прогулок в Город!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, мир! Прошу прощения и сдаюсь на милость победителя! – я протянул журнал девушке и покорно склонил голову.  
\- Ладно, извинения принимаются, - Кэт примирительно потрепала меня по волосам. – Но на вопрос тебе все равно ответить придется.  
\- Город, значит… Пусть будет Лондон.  
\- Лондон? – переспросила девушка, как мне показалось, с облегчением.  
\- А что не так с Лондоном? – я подозрительно прищурился. – Думаешь, я так назову свой родной город? Кэт, это бесполезно.  
\- Может, всплывет само собой. Просто нужно больше времени.  
Она так боялась, что я вспомню и не признаюсь в этом, что научусь скрывать мысли. Совершенно напрасно, как оказалось. В течение следующих пятнадцати лет все оставалось по-прежнему.  
\- Неважно, это ничего не решает, - поспешил я развеять ее тревогу. - Мой дом здесь, и я никуда уходить не собираюсь.  
Я попытался обнять ее, но Кэт ловко вывернулась и села напротив, обхватив руками поджатые колени. Зеленые кошачьи глаза впились в меня недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- Даже если вспомнишь, что тебя ждут? Что ты вот так же пообещал и забыл об этом?  
Ее смелая откровенность была такой трогательной, что я на мгновение поверил, будто сдержать обещание в моей власти, и сказал, что не оставлю ее, что бы ни произошло.  
Я не мог приносить ей из Города подарки, но я приносил истории. Чаще всего грустные, редко – добрые или забавные. Я спускался на самое дно мегаполиса и бродил по улицам, становясь невольным свидетелем чужих жизней, и бережно собирал впечатления в копилку памяти, чтобы поделиться с ней этими сокровищами.  
Ее присутствие всегда незримо ощущалось рядом, и от одного этого мне не хотелось ничего менять. У меня было место, куда можно было вернуться, место, где меня кто-то ждал. И, проведя несколько дней в Городе, я пересекал черную пустыню и оказывался дома.

***

Я остановился только перед дверьми бункера, каким-то шестым чувством безошибочно найдя дорогу среди скал и ни разу не сбившись с пути. Двери начали раздвигаться – слишком медленно, слишком долго. Едва проем оказался достаточно широким, я зашел в тамбур.  
\- Приложи ладонь к сканеру, - подсказала Кэт.  
Я и так знал, что делать. Не потому что это было очевидно – это было знакомо. Я проделывал это тысячи раз, и тело помнило. Дальше я мог пройти с закрытыми глазами.  
Коридор, лестница, еще одна проверка – на это раз тест ДНК. Укол иглы я не почувствовал – лишь прочитал сообщение о том, что доступ открыт, когда убрал руку со сканера. И еще один коридор, закончившийся большой квадратной комнатой со шкафчиками и душевыми кабинами.  
Пустыня. Радиация. Вот зачем все это нужно. Вот почему Кэт не могла попасть в Город. Только я мог пройти через зону заражения. Только я мог отбиться от своры голодных тварей и уничтожить посланный за мной отряд солдат. Я шел назад по собственным следам. Пазл начал складываться.  
Я быстро разделся, затолкал рваную, тяжелую от засохшей крови одежду в металлический ящик в углу, положил сверху часы и пистолеты. Вода в душе ударила ледяной струей, а через некоторое время стала обжигающе горячей. Легкое жжение в глазах – видимо, в воде были какие-то химикаты – быстро прошло, и пару минут я стоял, не шевелясь, и наблюдал, как к стоку бегут постепенно светлеющие грязно-бурые струйки.  
Кэт молчала, но я ощущал ее присутствие где-то совсем рядом.  
В одном из шкафчиков обнаружился запас полотенец, в соседнем – пара футболок и джинсы. Одежда ношеная и нужного размера – моя. Отражение в зеркале на стене на мгновение приковало взгляд. Белые волосы. Абсолютно белые. Почему-то это показалось правильным. Более того, привычным и единственно возможным.  
Я оделся, забрал часы и оружие и вышел из комнаты во внутренние помещения базы. Ноги сами привели меня в нужную комнату.  
\- Привет, - Кэт улыбнулась, и у меня сжалось сердце. Я помнил ее – я помнил ее другой. Без седины в волосах, без морщинок на лице, без страха в огромных зеленых глазах.  
Она оказалось совсем невесомой, когда я оторвал ее от пола, прижал к себе, зарылся лицом в волосы. Такой знакомый, сводящий с ума запах, такое родное тепло – как я мог все это забыть?  
\- Прости, - я отстранился наконец, сделав над собой гигантское усилие. – Прости, что нагрубил тебе. Видишь, теперь я извиняюсь. Сколько?  
\- Сколько прошло времени? – рассмеялась она сквозь слезы. - С тех пор как вы взорвали ядерную бомбу в пустыне? Или с тех пор как твой брат заставил меня лишить тебя памяти и поручил мне заботиться о тебе? Двадцать лет. С тех пор как он пришел сюда и сказал, что ты снова ему нужен? Меньше недели. Прости, что снова стерла тебе память. Я все исправлю.  
Она обхватила мою голову ладонями, заглянула мне в глаза, и я рухнул в бездну воспоминаний.

***

Светловолосая женщина сидит на крыльце одноэтажного дома, два похожих как две капли воды мальчика играют во дворе.  
Те же два мальчика, но уже постарше, почти подростки, ожесточенно дерутся. Если присмотреться внимательнее – это не просто драка. Соревнование. Тренировка.  
Поезда. Мосты. Крыши небоскребов. Ночной город. Нарушение правил, уничтожение ограничений. Упоительное чувство свободы и вседозволенности – одно на двоих.  
Снова тренировка, на этот раз всерьез. Настоящее оружие. Боевые патроны. Игра, в которую можно играть бесконечно – и только вдвоем.  
День, когда тот, второй, говорит, что нет смысла продолжать притворяться.  
Краденая машина, ночь в дороге, утром новая машина, и еще день пути на юг. Страх неизвестности пополам с восторгом. И где-то глубоко внутри – тоска по дому.  
Новый город, незнакомый, огромный. Маленькая комнатка над баром. Работа, если это можно назвать работой. Первое убийство. Наркотики. Женщины. Еще смерти, много смертей.  
Мэри. Мэри Аркхэм. Страсть, сумасшествие, ярость, отчаяние, пустота.  
Снова город, и снова все по-прежнему. Еще больше смертей, еще больше денег. Старший почти доволен. Сейчас они играют на одной стороне – вдвоем против всех. Младший почти счастлив.  
Старший возвращается на север и оставляет Младшего одного. Тот справляется с легкостью.  
Его объявляют террористом, угрозой национальной безопасности номер один – он принимает приглашение. Это еще одна игра, которой на той стороне руководит Старший.  
Им не поймать его, не удержать, хотя стараются так, будто Старший всерьез задался целью его устранить. Наверное, это тоже часть тренировки, Младший не знает. Он уже ни в чем не уверен. Постоянно в бегах, постоянно под прицелом, постоянно в опасности. Он больше не хочет играть, но у него не остается выбора. Его не спрашивают.  
Теракты, заказные убийства – все относят на его счет. Взрыв ядерной бомбы над Долиной Смерти – тоже. Старший позаботился о том, чтобы не было никаких сомнений в его виновности.  
Взрыв. Черная дыра. Мертвая зона. Чистый лист. Белый шум. Пустота.  
Может быть, это правда? Может быть, взрыв произошел по его вине?  
Снова обрыв. Бункер в горах, черная пустыня и Город, где властвует ад на Земле.  
И единственная спутница – Кэт. Двадцать лет тишины вместе.  
Еще один обрыв. Номер отеля. Замок, где убивают людей.  
Бойня у бара. Пустыня. Бункер. Кэт.  
Круг замкнулся. 

***

Высокие створчатые окна из витражного стекла почти не пропускали солнечные лучи, и в комнате царил полумрак. Сегодня за утренней трапезой собрались, против обыкновения, не двое, а трое: хозяева принимали гостя. Во главе стола располагался высокий плотный мужчина в белом костюме. Его лоб пересекала горизонтальная линия, до странности похожая на око, но синдромом циклопа мужчина не страдал: два алых глаза под светлыми бровями смотрели на мир властно и вызывающе. Слева от него, закинув ногу на ногу и небрежно облокотившись на спинку стула, восседала беловолосая женщина в облегающем красном платье, которое скорее подошло бы для званого ужина, чем для скромного завтрака втроем. Тонкие пальцы с острыми, длинными ногтями изящно поддерживали бокал с напитком, слишком густым и темным, чтобы быть вином. Блондинка не сводила глаз с гостя, который оставался абсолютно безучастным к ее пристальному вниманию. В нем проглядывало что-то неуловимо схожее с красноглазым мужчиной и его спутницей, но, в отличие от хозяев трапезы, в его облике не было ни оттенка алого: темная одежда, бледная кожа, отливающие серебром волосы. На неподвижном лице застыла маска скучающего равнодушия, и лишь горящие неприязнью светло-голубые глаза выдавали обманчивость внешнего спокойствия.  
Любой житель Города узнал бы в красноглазом мужчине Мундуса, единственного в Лимбо банкира и торговца человеческими душами, в беловолосой женщине – его спутницу Лилит, а в третьем участнике трапезы – хранителя барьера Вёрджила.  
\- Мы польщены, что ты почтил нас своим присутствием. Правда, дорогая? – Мундус многозначительно посмотрел на Лилит, но та лишь безразлично пожала плечами. - За нашего доблестного генерала и его подвиги во спасение Города! Возблагодарим же его за эту трапезу, за души и кровь, дающие нам силу. Да не оскудеет их поток до скончания времен! Да простоит это царство земное вечно! Аминь!  
Вёрджил сделал глоток и отодвинул бокал.  
\- Я думал, у тебя достаточно важный повод для встречи.  
\- Почему обязательно нужен повод? Лилит любит вести светские беседы, а тут и поговорить не с кем. Пожалуй, достойное общество - единственное, чего нам здесь не хватает.  
Женщина обворожительно улыбнулась и подалась вперед. Грудь и плечи, и так едва прикрытые платьем, обнажились еще больше.  
\- Я всегда рада видеть столь желанного гостя. Жаль, он редко вспоминает о нас. Может быть, Генерала тяготит наше общество?  
\- У меня мало времени. Что вам от меня нужно?  
\- Сразу к делу, мне нравится такой подход, – Мундус поднялся из-за стола и подошел к окну. – Недостаток времени может пагубно сказаться на нашем всеобщем благополучии. Достаточно ли людей доставляет патруль?  
\- В последний месяц были перебои, но я справляюсь. Барьер стабилен.  
Лилит продолжала пить из бокала маленькими глотками и сверлить Вёрджила взглядом. Наконец ее старания были вознаграждены: тот чуть заметно покачал головой.  
\- Мне бы не хотелось терять такую паству. Если низшие вырвутся за пределы Города, столько душ пропадет зря, - банкир выдержал многозначительную паузу. – Жаль, Экспресс не привозит больше… страждущих. Нам бы не помешал приток беженцев, хотя они и так неплохо размножаются. Барьер сейчас важнее всего. Если тебе понадобятся еще люди, можно устроить внеплановый рейд. Боб как раз прислал новый список, там много достойных кандидатов.  
\- Я справлюсь, – в голосе Вёрджила прозвучал металл. – У меня все под контролем.  
\- Ты, кончено, сын… своего отца. Мы с тобой знаем, я бы не смог сохранять целостность барьера, никто кроме тебя не способен на это. Если он держал барьер две тысячи лет, что такое двадцать лет для тебя? Да, ты моложе и пока еще слабее, но ты не отделял свою дьявольскую сущность и не заточал ее в аду. У меня нет сомнений, тебе хватит сил, но я бы хотел исключить даже малейшую возможность неудачи. Я думаю, мы оба понимаем, о чем я говорю.  
\- Мы так за тебя переживаем, - проговорила Лилит, томно растягивая слова. – Ты для нас очень, очень важен… Мы не хотим, чтобы ты в чем-нибудь нуждался.  
\- В вашей помощи я точно не нуждаюсь. Если разговор окончен, меня ждут дела.  
\- Зачем же так торопиться? – Лилит стремительно поднялась на ноги и в мгновение ока оказалась за спиной Вёрджила. Тонкие ладони легли на плечи Генерала – почти неуловимая грань между лаской и угрозой. Одно резкое движение, и когти перережут горло.  
\- Можешь делать вид, что не слышишь меня. Но если ты вернешь ему память и приведешь его сюда, последствия будут катастрофическими. – Силуэт Мундуса на фоне окна казался черным, лишь светились алым глаза. Длинная тень на полу отрастила крылья, обзавелась рогами и начала медленно перемещаться к середине комнаты. – Ты отдаешь себе отчет, чем может обернуться подобное безрассудство? Ты думаешь, он поймет и простит тебе все прошлые прегрешения? Я сильно сомневаюсь в этом. Скорее, он попытается уничтожить тебя как угрозу человечеству. Это будет не так уж сложно, учитывая, сколько сил ты тратишь на поддержание барьера. Отпустишь барьер – обречешь человеческий мир на гибель. Тогда он точно тебя возненавидит. Вряд ли а таком случае он заинтересуется мной, но перспектива вернуться в ад или остаться в мире без людей меня тоже не прельщает. Зачем создавать ситуацию, в которой проигрывают все?  
Вёрджил оттолкнул раздраженно зашипевшую Лилит и шагнул навстречу Мундусу.  
\- Если я верну ему память и приведу сюда, последствия на самом деле будут катастрофическими. Ты сам сказал, он не держит барьер, и вся его сила находится в его распоряжении. Мне все равно, что произойдет со мной, но если ты думаешь, что уцелеешь, ты сильно ошибаешься. Я об этом позабочусь, даже если это будет последним, что я сделаю в жизни. Если я умру, энергии хватит, чтобы запечатать портал. И тогда ты останешься с ним один на один. Я готов принести себя в жертву, а вот готов ли ты испытать на себе его гнев?  
\- Я не допущу этого, - холодно произнес демон. - Я найду его раньше...  
\- И что? – перебил Мундуса Вёрджил. – И что ты сделаешь? Остановишь его? Интересно как? Хотел бы я на это посмотреть. Зачем создавать ситуацию, в которой проигрываешь ты? На твоем месте я бы прямо сейчас начал подыскивать себе теплое местечко в аду.  
\- Без меня все эти люди умрут. Он никогда не принесет их в жертву.  
\- Ты в этом так уверен? Все эти люди с заложенными душами и промытыми Бобом мозгами? Это не убийство, это акт милосердия, а милосердие как раз по части моего брата.  
Уходя из Банка, Вёрджил впервые за двадцать лет чувствовал себя победителем.

***

\- Вёрджил привел меня в бункер за неделю до взрыва. Сначала я обрадовалась – подумала, что ничто не может быть хуже лаборатории. Они ведь ставили над нами эксперименты, постоянно держали на наркотиках, заставляли делать разные вещи… Мой дар телепатии и умение влиять на воспоминания считались ценными. Меня берегли, другим приходилось хуже. Вёрджил был у нас кем-то вроде куратора. Однажды он пришел и сказал, что для меня есть особое задание, и, если я соглашусь, мне не придется возвращаться в лабораторию.  
\- Он спланировал все заранее, - мрачно заключил я. – Очень на него похоже.  
\- Он принес тебя в ночь после взрыва. Ты был… Сначала мне показалось, что ты мертв. Я вижу сны спящих и чувствую что-то… что-то вроде помех, если человек без сознания. Ты был… пустой. Вёрджил приказал стереть тебе память, когда ты очнешься, и притвориться, что я тоже все забыла. Ты и правда вернулся… Не знаю, где ты был, но ты вернулся. Пришел в себя и начал повторять имя брата. Я испугалась и… прости, я не знала!  
\- Тихо, тихо, ты ни в чем не виновата, - я обнял дрожащую девушку.  
\- Ты просто не знаешь! Ты уходил в город, возвращался с догадками, подозрениями… Я так его боялась, что подправляла тебе память снова и снова. Он сказал, если ты вспомнишь, с тобой случится что-то очень, очень плохое.  
\- Ты все сделала правильно.  
\- Нет, как ты не понимаешь, я делала это для себя! Я не хотела тебя потерять.  
\- Теперь я все знаю, и ты меня не потеряла. Посмотри на меня. Кэт, посмотри.  
Она подняла заплаканное лицо и встретилась со мной взглядом.  
\- Я увижусь с братом, и вместе мы найдем способ выбраться отсюда. Слышишь? Больше никакого бункера, никаких демонов, никакой Стены.  
\- А если за Стеной ничего нет? Если кроме Города больше ничего не существует?  
\- Там все по-прежнему. Хочешь снова попасть домой?  
\- У меня там нет дома. Ты говорил, что наш дом здесь.  
\- Ошибаешься, он ждет нас по ту сторону. Только придется взять с собой моего брата. Он, конечно, не подарок, но не бросать же его тут.  
\- После всего, что он с тобой сделал? – изумленно выдохнула Кэт. - Он приходил вчера, приказал заставить тебя вспомнить. Ты ни разу не был в его Дворце, и я отправила тебя туда, чтобы ты посмотрел, на что он способен.  
\- Я отлично представляю себе, на что он способен. Почему ты сразу не вернула мне память?  
\- Тогда ты бы не пошел в Замок, а сразу побежал искать его.  
\- Меня должны были шокировать человеческие жертвоприношения? От взрыва бомбы погибли десятки тысяч. Я прекрасно знаю своего брата и без того, что увидел во Дворце.  
\- Но люди в Городе … Я хотела показать им правду. Взять увиденное тобой и транслировать через телебашню, чтобы все жители Города узнали, какова цена их существования.  
\- И испортить Бобу вечерний эфир? – усмехнулся я. – Представляю, он был бы вне себя от ярости. Почему ты передумала?  
\- Потому что это ничего не изменит. Они не захотят меняться. И Вёрджил… Я подслушала его разговор с Мундусом. Вёрджил решил уничтожить Город.  
\- Я догадываюсь, что он задумал.  
\- Пожалуйста, будь осторожен, - взмолилась Кэт. – Твой брат…  
\- Он не причинит мне вреда, - успокоил я девушку. – Он хотел устранить меня на время, чтобы я не помешал ему открыть портал. Но его план провалился, и он двадцать лет пытался справиться с последствиями в одиночку. Не смог. Для этого ему нужен я. Это просто игра, в которую мы играем вдвоем. Сейчас моя очередь ходить.


	2. Chapter 2

Мы с братом рано поняли, что с нами что-то не так. То есть, сначала мы думали, что не так что-то со всеми остальными, но мама объяснила нам то малое, что знала сама, как только осознала, что дольше тянуть нельзя. Отец исчез и не оставил ей руководства по воспитанию двух полудемонов, которые постоянно пугали ее своими выходками до полусмерти. Сначала она боялась за нас, потом убедилась, что для самих себя мы опасности не представляем. Осталось всего две причины для беспокойства: кто-нибудь узнает о нас правду или рано или поздно по нашей неосторожности кто-нибудь пострадает или погибнет. Ее страхи были небезосновательными.

***

Железная дорога на городской окраине невдалеке от нашего дома манила меня всегда, но мама запрещала не то что играть там, но и просто подходить близко. Как-то раз я спросил у мамы, почему люди верят в Бога, если его никто не видел. Мне пришло в голову, что Бог похож на нас: только он сам точно знает, что существует, и скрывается, совсем как мы. Живет где-то рядом, и каждый день мы встречаемся, принимая друг друга за людей. Или, может быть, он – машинист поезда. Того самого, который проходит мимо города на закате. К тому времени, как Вёрджил изобрел новую увлекательную игру с поездами, я и думать забыл об этом.

\- Десять шагов, иначе не считается.   
\- Сам знаю, - огрызнулся я.   
Вёрджил сидел на железнодорожной насыпи и со скучающим видом поглядывал на часы. Часы были массивные, с потертым кожаным ремешком и трещиной на половину циферблата. Трещина свидетельствовала: брат в очередной раз сделал что-то, что мне пока не под силу. Хорошо еще мама не знала, как именно Вёрджил разбил папины часы.   
По дороге под насыпью проехала машина. Первая за десять минут. Этой дорогой почти никто не пользовался. Никто не обратит на нас внимания, никому нет до нас дела.  
\- Одна минута. Готов?   
Я не сводил взгляд с тоннеля и на подначку брата не отреагировал. Хорошо, что солнце светит в спину - не слепит глаза. Пятьдесят секунд, сорок, тридцать. С каждой секундой обратного отсчета дрожь рельсов под ногами становилась все сильнее. Счетчик в голове продолжал неумолимо перещелкивать мгновения.   
Я чуть не сорвался с места, когда поезд вылетел от тоннеля. Спиной ощутив насмешливый взгляд брата, я стиснул зубы и приготовился к прыжку. Стальная громадина неслась мне навстречу, оглашая окрестности пронзительным гудком. Расстояние стремительно сокращалось. Слишком рано, не сейчас, еще на долю секунды позже… В последнее мгновение будто кто-то посторонний сдернул меня с рельсов и грубо швырнул на насыпь. Я кувырком полетел вниз, обдирая кожу об острый гравий. Падение казалось бесконечным, поезд грохотал совсем рядом. Остановился я только на обочине дороги, больно приложившись головой об ограждение. Страх, парализовавший меня на рельсах, не дал ухватиться за что-нибудь и затормозить раньше.   
Сейчас Вёрджил посчитает шаги… Я перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки. Впервые за прошедшую неделю дышалось легко и свободно. Я сделал это, я доказал, что не хуже его. Пусть теперь попробует обвинить меня в трусости. У меня есть, чем крыть его карты.  
\- …девять, десять, одиннадцать, - донеслось сквозь удаляющийся шум поезда. – Ну и что будем делать? Засчитаем, или еще одна попытка?  
Брат уже успел спрыгнуть вниз и теперь нависал надо мной, загораживая солнце. Руки он мне, конечно, не подал. Даже в такой ситуации это ниже его достоинства.  
\- Да иди ты, - миролюбиво предложил я.   
\- Следи за своим языком, Данте, а то аннулирую результат.  
С этими словами Вёрджил развернулся и пошел к дому. Ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как подниматься, стряхивать с себя землю и догонять брата.  
Каждый раз я обещал себе, что никакие провокации не заставят меня участвовать в очередной авантюре, и каждый раз вновь велся, будто ребенок. В конце концов, это был наш секрет. Наш и только наш, который ни с кем нельзя было разделить. Этого у нас было не отнять. Даже когда вокруг все рушилось, оставались узы крови и заговор молчания.

***

Днем я играл в человека. Ходил в школу, отсиживал занятия, курил на заднем дворе вместе со всеми. Мне нравилось находиться среди людей. Я и самому себе не признавался, насколько мне хотелось иногда стать для них своим, но я ни на секунду не мог расслабиться - рядом со мной был брат. И уж он-то не стеснялся напоминать мне при каждом удобном случае, что я не человек.  
Однажды Вёрджил застал меня за рассматриванием маминого альбома. Я не ждал брата так рано, поэтому устроился в гостиной на диване, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности. Фотографии были старыми, сделанными еще до встречи мамы с отцом. На них мама выглядела спокойной и счастливой, какой я никогда не видел ее в жизни.  
Поняв, чем я занимаюсь, брат скривился. Так умеет делать только он: выражение лица почти не меняется, но ты спиной ощущаешь его неодобрение.  
\- Положи альбом на место.  
\- Почему я не могу посмотреть мамины фотографии? – возразил я скорее из упрямства.  
\- Потому что ты видел их уже много раз.   
Вёрджил вырвал альбом у меня из рук и убрал в шкаф.  
\- Ну и что на этот раз?   
\- Ты бессмысленно тратишь свое время.   
\- Ты куда-то торопишься? Уж на недостаток времени-то нам грех жаловаться.  
\- Верно, – брат придвинул стул и сел напротив меня. – У нас его гораздо больше, чем у мамы. Мамы не станет, фотографии превратятся в пыль, этот дом сравняют с землей, город будет разрушен и отстроен заново. Мы останемся, но мы ничего не сможем взять с собой, поэтому все, чем ты владеешь, должно быть здесь, – Вёрджил протянул руку и коснулся пальцами моего лба. – Твой интеллект, знания, опыт, воспоминания. Только то, что у тебя в голове.  
\- Предлагаешь не привязываться? – усмехнулся я. Тогда у меня в голове не укладывалось, как брат может быть таким равнодушным и бесчувственным.  
\- Сейчас тебе кажется, что у тебя есть дом, семья, место в жизни - все как у людей, - продолжил Вёрджил. – На самом деле это иллюзия. У тебя есть только ты сам. Тело демона в человеческой оболочке и разум, ограниченный человеческой личностью и потому еще не раскрывший свой потенциал. Все вокруг тебя будет меняться, и ты сможешь забрать с собой только то, что останется в памяти, поэтому твой разум должен быть таким же неразрушимым, как тело. Многие попытаются сломить тебя, не делай этого сам. Мама, дом, школа – все это в прошлом.   
\- Значит, маму ты уже похоронил?   
Я поднялся, чтобы уйти, но Вёрджил, в мгновение ока оказавшийся на ногах, толкнул меня обратно на диван.  
\- Нет, ты дослушаешь. Настанет день, и ты поймешь, я делаю это для твоего же блага.  
\- Ты делаешь это для себя, Вёрдж, ты эгоистом был и эгоистом останешься!  
Вторую попытку встать Вёрджил тоже пресек: придавил меня к спинке дивана, навалился всем телом и сжал пальцами горло. Хватка у него железная. Вырваться можно, но драться в доме мы себе не позволяли.   
\- Ты раздражаешься, потому что чувствуешь мою правоту, - с нажимом произнес брат. – Мы не принадлежим этому миру и не найдем себе место в их жизни. Чем раньше ты это осознаешь и прекратишь попытки стать человеком, тем легче тебе будет. Скоро наша прежняя жизнь закончится. Постарайся расстаться с ней достойно.   
Мой брат никогда не обходился полумерами. Он просто не умел, физически не мог поступать по-другому, иначе это был бы уже не Вёрджил. В его вселенной любая привязанность расценивалась как признак слабости и подлежала искоренению. Но Вёрджил слишком форсировал события. Я еще не был готов, и все испытания и лишения, через которые мне пришлось пройти благодаря брату, не сделали меня сильнее. Тогда они лишь надломили меня еще больше.  
В тот день мой брат высек искру, и пламя, порожденное ее, оставило за нашими спинами выжженную пустыню.   
О смерти мамы я узнал только спустя много лет, находясь за много тысяч километров от дома. На тот момент ее не было в живых уже два года.


	3. Chapter 3

Раньше я ненавидел боль. Изводимый презрением Вёрджила, я старался не показывать, что мне больно, даже когда сдерживаться не было сил. Я учился терпеть, молчать и притворяться. Вдруг из нас двоих по каким-то причинам я окажусь неполноценным, недостойным сыном своего отца? Вдруг его кровь во мне слабее, чем в брате? Я провел много бессонных ночей, думая об этом. Постепенно притворство стало настолько большой частью моей жизни, что я перестал отдавать себе отчет, играю ли я, ношу маску или маска стала частью меня? Я перестал различать. Не знаю, чем бы это кончилось, если бы Вёрджил однажды не разрушил мои заблуждения.  
И тогда я понял, что боли больше нет – есть воспоминание о ней. Страх исчез – остался болезненный рубец в памяти. Я жил в мире призраков – призраков себя более не существующего, и пришедшее осознание уничтожило их, развеяв пепел по ветру.

Если бы можно было препарировать память, как живую плоть, и скальпелем вырезать опухоль до того, как она дала метастазы, я бы все равно не расстался с воспоминаниями о Мэри. Прошло много лет, но до сих пор, стоит мне закрыть глаза, я вижу ее в мельчайших подробностях, будто она стоит передо мной живая и настоящая, и еще не слишком поздно все изменить. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что глупый, наивный мальчишка, которым я был, все равно совершил бы те же ошибки, и мне взрослому остается только помнить.  
Я вынес из всего произошедшего урок, но она поплатилась за это жизнью. Вёрджил тогда сказал, это было неизбежно, но в тот момент я не слышал и не понимал его. Я винил себя, брата, весь мир вокруг, жаждал мести, готов был залить кровью весь город. Вёрджил остановил меня, и за это я благодарен ему по сей день. Не знаю, что бы я натворил и как смог потом с этим жить. Но если бы не Мэри, сейчас я был бы кем-то другим. Кем-то худшим, наверное…  
Спустя годы я осознал: я плачу памятью, угрызениями совести, чувством вины, болью бессилия - плачу высокую цену, но тот, кто рядом со мной, платит жизнью. В этом наше с братом проклятие, крест, который нам нести до конца. Вёрджилу проще, он не чувствует этого бремени, а я вижу печать смерти на каждом, кто встречается на моем пути.

***

Она сидела на бортике фонтана, и издалека казалось, что каменный орел, держащий в клюве змею, вцепился когтями ей в плечо. На ней была белая блузка и короткая юбка в клетку, мелкие капли воды блестели в темных волосах. Она походила на школьницу, сбежавшую с уроков в жаркий летний день. Глаза – темно-карий и голубой – пристально смотрели на меня, и, несмотря на полуденное пекло, у меня холодок пошел по спине.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила она.  
\- Ничего, - ответил я и почувствовал облегчение от того, что я на самом деле просто бродил по городу без цели. Почему-то показалось, что соврать ей будет нелегко.  
Что-то неуловимо дикое, нечеловеческое было в ее лице, будто природная стихия воплотилась в живое существо из плоти и крови и так и осталась жить среди людей.  
\- Ты опоздал на пятнадцать минут.  
Она не упрекала меня, просто сообщила досадный факт.  
\- У нас была назначена встреча? – я не смог скрыть замешательства.  
\- Все встречи когда-то кем-то назначены, - сказала она, будто объясняя что-то элементарное, чего просто стыдно не знать. – В следующий раз не опаздывай.  
\- Не буду, - пообещал я абсолютно искренне.  
\- Я не люблю ждать, - девушка спрыгнула с бортика.  
Только тут я заметил, что она была босиком.  
\- Постарайся не отставать, – она взяла меня за руку и повела в тень ближайшего переулка.  
Впервые в жизни я показался себе неловким и косноязычным до немоты. Слова не шли на язык, мысли путались, ее ладонь в моей руке жгла жарче огня. Я быстро перестал понимать, в каком направлении мы идем, хотя думал, что за год исследовал все закоулки города и не мог заблудиться. Оказалось, я ошибался. В этом и еще много в чем.  
Мы остановились перед высокой белой стеной, за которой виднелась крыша богатого особняка. Я знал этот район, но работа редко заводила меня сюда.  
\- Здесь живет мой отец, - пояснила девушка. – Пойдем, я покажу тебе.  
Шагов через двадцать мы подошли к старому дереву, одна из ветвей которого нависала над забором. Пока я примеривался, выдержит ли ветка мой вес и не перелезть ли старым добрым способом, моя спутница уже вскарабкалась на дерево и ловко, как акробатка, перебралась на стену, где и замерла, ожидая меня.  
\- Значит, это дом твоего отца, – ветка прогнулась, но все-таки не сломалась, и спустя пять секунд я присоединился к девушке. – Ты так говоришь, будто с ним не живешь.  
\- Живу, - пожала плечами она. – Но это ненадолго.  
\- Собираешься уезжать? – я спрыгнул со стены. – Спускайся, я тебя поймаю.  
\- Нет, – она посмотрела на меня как-то совсем странно, и мне стало не по себе, будто я сморозил глупость. – Мой отец отправится в путешествие и не вернется.  
Пока я в растерянности обдумывал ее слова, девушка приземлилась в траву рядом со мной, проигнорировав мое предложение о помощи.  
\- Что ты хочешь мне показать? – спросил я, пытаясь загладить неловкость.  
Она даже не взглянула на меня и стремительно зашагала в глубину сада. Я последовал за ней, теряясь в догадках о том, что мне предстояло увидеть. Мы остановились в тени старого дерева, посреди заросшей сорной травой поляны. Надгробие было высечено из простого белого мрамора. Ни фотографии, ни цветов на могиле – только даты и имя: Калина Энн Аркхэм.  
\- После того как мой отец стал верховным судьей, он начал сходить с ума. Ему стало казаться, что мама изменяет ему. Однажды он вернулся после вынесения приговора и избил ее, а потом выколол глаза. Он смеялся и кричал, что теперь его жена настоящая богиня правосудия. Мама умерла к утру. Он представил все как несчастный случай. Он думает, я не помню. Я помню все. Лучше бы мама и правда ему изменила. Лучше быть чьей угодно дочерью, только не этого чудовища. Я хотела убить его сама, но это слишком просто. Он должен страдать. Здесь, при жизни, прежде чем умереть и вечно гореть в адском пламени. Ты можешь мне в этом помочь.  
\- Помочь чем? Пытать твоего отца и потом убить? - мне приходилось убивать, это стало частью работы, но пытать… Я заглянул внутрь себя и понял, что ради Мэри готов на все.  
\- Заставить его мучиться при жизни и отправить в ад.  
Я смотрел на надгробие, на безжалостные цифры – оборвавшуюся жизнь, на темно-зеленый ковер травы вокруг, а перед глазами стояла женщина с кровавыми впадинами вместо глаз. Темные ручьи стекали по щекам, орошая алым белое платье.  
Девушка подошла ко мне, обхватила руками, прижалась щекой.  
\- Ты должен мне помочь, - прошептала она. – Я видела, как умирает мой отец. Ты был там. Без тебя ничего не получится. Пожалуйста, сделай это ради меня.  
Я не смог отказать. Где-то там, на могиле чужой мне женщины, обнимая ее обреченную дочь и замышляя убийство человека, о чьем существовании я узнал полчаса назад, я перешагнул очередную грань, и, что бы потом ни делал, так и не смог стать прежним.

***

\- Еще не время, - говорила она. – Лето еще не кончилось. Пусть он умрет осенью.  
Я соглашался и следовал за ней, не разбирая пути и не задавая вопросов. Мы обошли все переулки, все пустынные парки на окраинах, побывали в каждом укромном уголке города. Она любила забраться на крышу и греться под лучами полуденного солнца или сидеть на берегу канала и смотреть на воду, провожая взглядом корабли.  
\- Хочешь уехать, после того как… Осенью?  
\- Нет, я навсегда останусь здесь, - неизменно отвечала она  
То лето было для нее целой жизнью. Она отсчитывала дни, хранила тайну, и лишь иногда в ее взгляде проскальзывал страх. Я ослеп, оглох и потерял чувство реальности. Впервые в жизни я любил до беспамятства и был безнаказанно счастлив. Я жил как в бреду, грезил наяву, забывал все на свете, изредка появлялся дома, чтобы равнодушно выслушать упреки брата, тщетно пытавшегося привести меня в чувство, и снова пропадал. Все, что имело значение – провести еще один летний день вместе, а потом еще одну ночь, и так до бесконечности, потому что в моем мире стрелки часов остановились. Но в ее мире - нет, и однажды время настигло нас. Наступила осень.

***

\- Данте? – голос брата вырвал меня из полудремы.  
\- Слушаю, - ответил я, открывая глаза. Я лежал на кровати в своей комнате, а Вёрджил стоял в дверях и сверлил меня взглядом. Судя по сумеркам за окном, уже наступил вечер. Или утро, сейчас я не готов был поручиться за время суток.  
\- Слушаешь? Все, что ты делаешь в последнее время – слушаешь, но поступаешь все равно по-своему. Ты имеешь представление, какой сегодня день?  
\- Суббота… Нет, пятница?  
\- Вообще-то воскресенье, но уже неважно. В любом случае, ты опоздал.  
Пока я перебирал в памяти события, на которые я мог опоздать с пятницы по воскресенье, Вёрджил зашел в комнату и поставил на стол бумажный пакет.  
\- Знаешь, что в пакете?  
\- Как обычно, деньги, – это навело меня на одну важную мысль, и я засунул руку под подушку: пистолет на месте. Не помню, как я уснул, хорошо хоть оружие не бросил где попало.  
\- Действительно, деньги, и это мои деньги. Но здесь должны были быть и твои деньги тоже. Теперь угадай, почему их тут нет.  
Воскресенье... Воскресенье какой недели?  
\- Сегодня второе сентября?  
\- Как ни странно. Удивлен?  
\- Не знаю, как я мог забыть, - меня действительно проняло, впервые за почти три месяца. – Вёрдж, прости, что подвел. Больше не повторится.  
\- Сколько раз ты мне уже обещал? Может, объяснишь, какого черта ты творишь?  
Вот теперь брат был действительно зол. Даже глаза покраснели – совсем плохо.  
\- Ты помнишь, как мы с ним договаривались? Мы работаем вместе. Вдвоем. Вчера нас было двое? Нет, я был один. Он был очень недоволен. Думаешь, мне есть дело до него? Нет, могу убить его хоть завтра, но мы еще не достигли цели. И что ты делаешь? Ты позволяешь этой ненормальной девчонке свести себя с ума. Это пункт нашего плана? Что-то не припоминаю там такого.  
Ненормальной девчонке? Этого я точно Вёрджилу не спущу, он зашел слишком далеко.  
\- Нашего, значит? Может, твоего, а не хочу быть частью твоего плана! Тебе это не приходило в голову? – в ту секунду я так люто ненавидел брата, что готов был вцепиться ему в горло. – Можешь воплощать свой план дальше, я тебе мешать не буду.  
\- Хорошо, иди к ней, посмотрим, чем это кончится, – Вёрджил отстранился, освобождая выход. – Ничем хорошим, полагаю, не то чтобы тебя интересовало мое мнение.  
\- Не твое дело, – я забрал оружие, вытащил из тумбочки мятую пачку денег, сунул в карман. – Хоть раз постарайся не лезть в мою жизнь.  
\- Как скажешь, - пожал плечами брат. – Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.

***

В особняке не было ни души. Я беспрепятственно прошел через незапертые ворота и по пути к дому не встретил ни единого человека. Мысль о том, что меня заманивают в ловушку, просто не пришла мне в голову. Я потерял представление об элементарной осторожности, но в тот момент даже не подозревал об этом. Все казалось простым и понятным: убить судью, забрать Мэри и уехать куда-нибудь подальше. Пусть Вёрджил сам разбирается со всеми проблемами. Можно подумать, я ему на самом деле нужен. Настало время каждому из нас жить своей жизнью.  
\- Эй, есть кто дома? – я ударил по дверному колокольчику дулом пистолета и, не дожидаясь ответа, пинком распахнул дверь.  
На первом этаже никого – все будто вымерли, но и это не показалось мне странным.  
Широкая мраморная лестница, покрытая ярко-красным ковром, ожидала почетных гостей. Но единственным гостем был я, и понятия о чести у меня были весьма размытые. Ждать я себя тоже не заставил: поднялся на второй этаж и направился прямиком в кабинет.  
Высокий мужчина в очках поднялся из-за стола и вышел мне на встречу. В нем не было страха, а пистолет в моей руке он попросту игнорировал. Это меня немного обескуражило – обычно я мог позволить себе роскошь вести себя так вызывающе, но никак не мой противник.  
\- Полагаю, мы оба знаем, что должно произойти, – мужчина снял очки, аккуратно сложил и убрал в карман пиджака. – Только не думай, что ты первый, кого она отправляет меня убить. Умирать с иллюзией собственной исключительности, наверное, легче, но ты будешь думать о том, что тебя использовали, как до того десяток других.  
\- Ты убил ее мать.  
Нельзя слушать, нужно стрелять, но рука с пистолетом будто налилась свинцом.  
\- Я этого не отрицаю, и поверь мне, ее мать этого заслужила. Но мы, молодой человек, сейчас ведем беседу не об этом. Видишь ли, я очень люблю свою дочь несмотря на то, что она регулярно пытается отправить на тот свет, – лицо мужчины приняло фальшиво-прискорбное выражение. - Хотя, что делает ей честь, чужими руками, и с каждым разом исполнители становятся все лучше. Но вот уж чего я никак не ожидал – это того, что она приведет одного из Белых Дьяволов.  
\- Белых дьяволов? – только тут до меня стало доходить, что все гораздо серьезнее, чем показалось на первый взгляд. Меня будто ледяной водой окатили.  
\- Не нужно ложной скромности, - отмахнулся мужчина. – Уже полгода город только о вас и говорит. С тех пор как близнецы с севера стали работать на одного влиятельного человека, дела у него пошли гораздо лучше. Его враги таинственным образом умирают, все попытки добраться до него самого проваливаются, а его грузы никто не смеет и пальцем тронуть. Чего же все так боятся, не хочешь нам поведать?  
Все в нем с каждой секундой казалось все более ненастоящим, не человек – подделка.  
\- Язык проглотил? Или ты только на курок умеешь нажимать, а думает за тебя брат?  
\- Это. Тебя. Не касается, - каждое слово давалось мне с трудом. Странное онемение разлилось по всему телу. Я перестал чувствовать пальцы и, даже если бы сумел прицелиться, все равно бы не смог нажать на курок. Просто стоял и смотрел, как кусками сползает с судьи человеческая личина.  
\- Ошибаешься, - мужчина хищно ощерился. – Как раз меня это касается в первую очередь. Это мой город. Здесь я устанавливаю порядки. Я решаю, кто живет, кто умирает, кто делает бизнес, а кто идет на расстрел. Я, а не какие-то залетные гастролеры, мальчишки, у которых еще молоко на губах не обсохло. И уж точно не от твоей руки я приму смерть. Это понятно или повторить?  
\- Да пошел ты, - процедил я сквозь зубы.  
\- Я так и предполагал, - заключил судья, будто приговор вынес.  
Первый удар я даже не заметил. Пистолет отлетел в сторону, затылком я врезался в стену, но ничего не почувствовал. Двигаться я не мог – оставалось только слушать.  
\- Так-то лучше. Вернемся к разговору о том, что дает вам право вторгаться в мой город и нарушать мои правила. Считаете, что вы особенные и вам никто не указ?  
\- Именно, - я одарил его презрительным взглядом. – Особенно такие отморозки, как ты.  
Под его маской спокойствия кипела ярость, готовая выплеснуться и затопить все вокруг. Инстинкт кричал разозлить его, заставить потерять контроль, и я с легкостью подчинился. Никогда еще это не было таким уместным и естественным – дать волю своей ненависти.  
\- Считаешь себя неуязвимым? – усмехнулся судья. – Будь ты хоть самим дьяволом, это не значит, что на тебя не найдется управа. Многие приходили на эту землю, и все они мертвы. И, кем бы ты ни был, чем бы ты ни был, ты отправишься следом.  
\- Боишься? – я до крови закусил губу. Мир расцвел оттенками красного, но и без того я знал: я смотрю на него алыми нечеловеческими глазами, и ему страшно.  
\- Вы никогда не будете хозяевами в этом городе, - произнес он и ударил.  
Я попытался рассмеяться и закашлялся. Что-то начинало просыпаться внутри – что-то до боли родное, полузабытое, и я понял: параличу долго не продержаться.  
\- Вы никогда не станете хозяевами на моей земле, - он ударил еще раз. - Ты никогда не получишь мою дочь, – и еще раз. – Мне пришлось на многое пойти, чтобы защитить свою землю и свою семью от таких, как ты. Тебя – я ждал!  
\- Хорошо же ты… защитил свою жену, - прохрипел я. – Ты слабак… и ничтожество!  
Он отступил на шаг, скривился, вскинул руку…  
И я рухнул в бездну боли. Резко, в одно мгновение – в огненный ад, будто по каждому нерву снова и снова пропускали миллионы вольт тока. Но это… это было привычно и знакомо, долгожданная спасительная боль после мучительного бесчувствия.  
Потом все закончилось. Закончилось в тот момент, когда я уже совладал с собой и взял свое тело под контроль. В тот момент, когда прояснившимся взглядом увидел Мэри. Она стояла в дверном проеме и двумя руками держала пистолет. Мой пистолет. Целилась она тоже в меня.  
\- Какого?.. - я зажмурился, открыл глаза. Ничего не изменилось.  
\- Извини, - пожала плечами она. – Так получилось.  
И нажала на курок. Ненавижу, когда в меня стреляют из моего же оружия. Чувствую себя очень глупо. Пока я шел к ней через комнату, она успела сделать еще три выстрела. В голове у меня крутился только один вопрос: почему?  
\- Ты единственный из всех, кто зашел так далеко, - она опустила пистолет.  
\- Но… зачем? Мэри, зачем?!  
Судья молча наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой.  
\- Потому что отец должен убивать, - сказала она тем самым тоном, которым всегда объясняла мне, на ее взгляд, очевидные вещи. – В смерти он черпает силу, чтобы защитить наш город, нашу землю от чужаков. Чтобы защитить меня от таких, как ты.  
\- От таких, как я? То есть я не первый? И все, что было… это ложь?  
\- Конечно, а ты и правда поверил? - она улыбнулась совсем как тогда, у фонтана, и все вернулось на круги своя, будто и не было этого безумного лета.  
\- И что вы собираетесь делать со всем этим… со мной?  
Белый дьявол, значит? Они получат белого дьявола, получат в двойном объеме, и для этого мне даже не понадобится брат.

***

Только когда брат оттащил меня от последнего умирающего врага, только когда я достаточно пришел в чувство, чтобы начать хоть немного воспринимать реальность, только когда он принес и положил передо мной ее тело… Вёрджил рассказал мне, что произошло. Он пришел, когда все закончилось, и объяснил мне, а я был с ней три месяца и ничего не понял.  
\- Она была уверена, что ты одержишь верх? Знала, что погибнет? Лучше ненавидеть того, кто предал и причинил боль, чем оплакивать того, кого любишь. Мне продолжать?  
Я промолчал.  
\- И то, что судья на случай своей смерти отдал приказ о ее ликвидации, тоже вполне предсказуемо. Не мог допустить, чтобы она досталась тебе.  
\- Ее не должно было быть здесь…  
\- Она подписала себе смертный приговор еще до того, как встретила тебя. Ты ничем не смог бы ей помочь. Мать мертва, отец – убийца. Нужно быть сильным, чтобы нести это бремя, а она выбрала самый простой и легкий путь.  
\- Как никого рядом, у нее же был я?..  
\- И какое будущее ждало бы ее с тобой? Домик у моря, дети, старость вместе? Данте, ты снова забываешься, а когда ты забываешься, умирают люди. Мне нет до этого дела, но ты и чувство вины – плохое сочетание. Ты делаешь глупости и еще больше усугубляешь ситуацию. Сними розовые очки. Ты ничем не лучше ее отца. Ты тоже убийца и, в отличие от него, даже не человек. Думаешь, она хотела провести с тобой остаток жизни?  
\- Она хотела, чтобы… Не знаю, чего, но точно не этого…  
\- Чтобы ты не горевал по ней. Привязалась к тебе, как и к своему отцу. Когда-то он был другим - пока не перешел рубеж. И тебя она тоже заставила перешагнуть черту.  
Только тут до меня начало доходить, почему Вёрджил не вмешался раньше. Он предвидел, чем все это закончится, и решил, что очередной урок мне не помешает.  
\- Доволен? Это ведь то, чего ты добивался?  
\- Я пытался тебя остановить – до определенного момента. Ты сам попросил не лезть в твою жизнь.  
Я сидел на крыльце особняка в окружении трупов и держал Мэри на руках.  
\- Нам пора идти, - сказал Вёрджил.  
Я опустил Мэри на траву, закрыл ей глаза и последовал за братом.  
Тогда он все еще был моим проводником.


	4. Chapter 4

За прошедшие годы я много раз видел брата на гигантских экранах в Городе, но не обращал внимания на то, что мы похожи. Кэт стирала подозрения, стоило им только зародиться, и я ни разу не смог выстроить логическую цепочку до конца. Теперь события последних дней соединились с воспоминаниями за двадцать лет, и мне больше не нужно было гадать и сопоставлять факты.  
Вёрджил сидел на обломке мраморной колонны и ждал меня. Он даже бровью не повел, когда я пересек площадку у подножия скалы и встал напротив него. Конечно, он-то все это время знал, где я и что со мной происходит. Я же пытался увязать ощущение долгой разлуки с кажущимися чужими воспоминаниями, и, честно говоря, пока не очень в этом преуспел.  
Он совсем не изменился – неудивительно, я этого и не ожидал. Катану он раздобыл еще когда мы работали наемниками, а привычкой носить пижонский синий плащик обзавелся, будучи куратором одаренных телепатией подростков. Я так и не выяснил, что он продемонстрировал главе правительственной программы по работе с людьми, обладающими необычными способностями, и как потом попал из подопытных в руководители. Возможно, так получилось, потому что даже Кэт, сильнейшая из всех телепатов, не могла на него воздействовать. Вёрджил все-таки сделал из своего разума крепость – в отличие от меня. И цели он своей достиг – использовал детей из своего проекта, чтобы устроить ядерный взрыв.  
\- Даже не знаю, что тебе про все это сказать, - первым прервал тишину я.  
Вообще-то я много фраз заготовил, пока шел сюда, но, глядя на брата, понял, что буду просто впустую сотрясать воздух.  
\- Что у меня почти получилось, - невозмутимо ответил Вёрджил.  
Вот так и сказал, не моргнув глазом – я прямо восхитился его наглостью.  
\- Вёрдж, твое «почти» так прекрасно, что мне хочется плакать.  
Брат не сдержал улыбку:  
\- Ты же помнишь, что дьяволы…  
\- Не плачут, - закончил я нашу старую шутку. – Даже от восторга, но ты потряс меня до глубины души. Я всегда знал, что ты способен на многое, но такое сотворить? Снимаю шляпу.  
\- Хорошо, что у тебя ее нет.  
Вёрдж точно соскучился – обычно он никогда мне не подыгрывал.  
\- Если б была, я бы подарил тебе. Вот как раз к плащику.  
\- Только попробуй, - брат встал и положил мне руку на плечо.  
И мы оказались на вершине скалы – я даже удивиться не успел.  
\- Что это было?  
\- Портал, - как нечто само собой разумеющееся пояснил Вёрджил.  
Еще некоторое время мы стояли на площадке перед Замком и наблюдали за рассветом. Я видел это зрелище тысячи раз, но сегодня оно казалось особенно восхитительным. Солнце неспешно поднималось над Лимбо, извлекая город из ночного небытия. Восставали из сгустков теней небоскребы, расправлялись перепутанные ленты дорог, складывались из обломков металла рельсы Дневного Экспресса. Золотистый феникс раскрывал в небе лучистые крылья и заливал город мягким, теплым сиянием. Почему-то мне показалось, что больше я этого всего не увижу.  
Потом мы поднялись по внешней лестнице на второй этаж и через низкую дубовую дверь попали в маленькую квадратную комнату, почти келью. Кроме узкой железной кровати в тесном помещении был только книжный шкаф и письменный стол со стулом. За двадцать лет Вёрджил даже не озаботился тем, чтобы обустроить себе нормальное жилище.  
Не дожидаясь приглашения, я сел на единственный стул. Вёрджил опустился на кровать. От нас двоих в комнате сразу стало тесно.  
\- Я ведь почти успел тогда.  
\- Ты успел только влезть в зону поражения. Я все просчитал, у тебя не было шансов.  
\- Ты меня подставил, - я все-таки не удержался.  
\- Чтобы сделать тебя сильнее.  
\- Спасибо, братик, мне очень понравилось быть террористом номер один. Скучать точно не пришлось. Готов поспорить, весь мир до сих пор думает, что это моих рук дело.  
\- Возможно, - безразлично пожал плечами Вёрджил.  
\- Где находится Город?  
\- В измерении вокруг портала.  
\- То есть снаружи его не видно?  
\- Только воронку от взрыва и пустыню.  
\- Откуда тогда Экспресс?  
\- Понятия не имею. Я взорвал бомбу, чтобы открыть портал. Город и Экспресс появились сами.  
\- И поставил барьер, чтобы сдерживать демонов. И как тебе быть живым генератором?  
\- Я справляюсь.  
\- Приносишь в жертву людей и черпаешь в их смерти энергию.  
\- Хочешь добиться от меня признания, что я переоценил свои возможности?  
\- Да нет, оставь себе. Так и думал, что нельзя полагаться на эти твои книжки. Или ты пропустил главу про нестабильность портала?  
\- Отец держал портал между измерениями закрытым две тысячи лет. Я не рассчитывал, что это окажется так сложно.  
Ну вот, приехали, опять двадцать пять. Если бы я встретил нашего папочку, то точно бы за словом в карман не полез. В реальность его существования верилось с трудом, но мы с братом служили живым доказательством того, что какая-то часть правды в легендах присутствовала. Только вот брат задурил себе голову этими легендами и устроил нам обоим долгосрочный отпуск в аду.  
\- Что нужно, чтобы закрыть портал?  
\- Убить высшего демона. Только так здесь можно получить достаточно энергии.  
\- Сложная задачка, - присвистнул я. – Есть кандидатуры?  
\- Если не считать нас двоих, из высших здесь только Мундус.  
\- Нет, я понимаю, спасение мира и все такое, но я беру самоотвод. После стольких лет без памяти как-то жить захотелось. Остается Мундус. Нужна помощь, братик?  
\- Пока я держу барьер, я не смогу одержать над ним верх в одиночку. Если отпущу – с Мундусом я справлюсь, но без стены низшие разбегутся по человеческому миру.  
\- И что это тебя так внезапно стала интересовать судьба человеческого мира?  
\- Ты правда хочешь услышать ответ на этот вопрос? – Вёрджил саркастически вздернул бровь.  
Все с ним понятно, игровую площадку он терять не хочет.  
\- То есть один из нас должен держать барьер, пока второй убивает Мундуса?  
\- Верно, - кивнул Вёрджил. – Ты становишься сообразительнее прямо на глазах.  
\- Еще скажи, что это твое положительное влияние. Давай угадаю, у тебя к Мундусу личный счет, так что почетная обязанность питать стену энергией достается тебе.  
\- Мундус с Лилит в Банке. Они знают, что мы придем.  
\- Отлично, теплый прием нам обеспечен. Что произойдет с измерением, если закрыть портал?  
\- Оно начнет разрушаться.  
\- Значит, сваливать отсюда нужно будет быстро… Вёрдж, почему ты ждал двадцать лет?  
\- Рассматривал варианты попроще, - съязвил брат.  
\- Да брось, наверное, тебе тут просто понравилось. Прекрасное же место. Не пропустите вечерний эфир, приобщайтесь к коллективному молебну! Исповедальня на миллионы душ! Покайтесь, и вам воздастся! Благодать снизойдет на вас прямо с экрана!  
Вёрджил смотрел на меня с улыбкой – так и есть, соскучился.  
\- Вы тут все неплохо устроились. Боб продает индульгенции и разыгрывает билеты на Дневной Экспресс в прямом эфире. Мундус предлагает деньги под залог души. С хорошим процентом, только потом на поезд хода нет. Сюрприз, Дневной Экспресс не для людей с подержанными душами! Замок тоже производит впечатление. Узнаю знакомый почерк. Ты сам придумал приносить людей в жертву, или кто подсказал?  
\- Я не предполагал, что портал начнет бесконтрольно разрастаться. Пришлось… поэкспериментировать с источниками энергии.  
\- Значит, сам придумал. Ладно, разберемся с этим Мундусом, не так уж он и крут. И Вёрдж… Если ты еще раз что-нибудь подобное выкинешь, я тебя сам загоню в ад и обратно не выпущу.

***

Вёрджил сообщил, что знает безопасный способ доставить Кэт в Город, и исчез, оставив меня обдумывать детали плана. Этим я и занялся.

Итак, условия задачи:

Вёрджил попытался открыть портал на изнанку реальности – в мир демонов. Он надеялся найти там следы отца и древней цивилизации, единственными наследниками которой на Земле оставались мы. Чтобы сделать брешь в оболочке между мирами, ему нужно было большое количество энергии, и он нашел способ. Там, где раньше была Долина Смерти, ядерный взрыв уничтожил все живое, и из образовавшейся пробоины в человеческий мир прорвались демоны. Вёрджил понял свою ошибку и попытался закрыть портал, но его сил не хватило полностью убрать разлом. Он мог лишь сдерживать его разрастание и создал вокруг портала барьер, чтобы низшие не выбрались в человеческий мир. Разрыв в ткани мироздания начал притягивать куски реальности, и скоро рядом с местом взрыва вырос город. Однажды утром жители увидели пролегающие посередине города рельсы. С тех пор поезд проезжал через город каждое утро. Рельсы уходили на запад и терялись в океане. Управлял поездом машинист по имени Мигель. Выбраться из Города можно только на поезде. Никто не знает, куда он увозит людей, но многие жители Города готовы рискнуть всем ради возвращения домой. Чтобы попасть на поезд, нужен билет. Его можно получить только в Телебашне на розыгрыше лотереи, которой руководит Боб Барбас. Кроме Телебашни в Городе есть Банк, где главный банкир города и по совместительству высший демон Мундус выдает кредиты под залог души, и Замок, где мой брат приносит в жертву людей, чтобы в их смерти черпать силу для поддержания барьера. 

Решение: убить Мундуса, чтобы закрыть портал, тем самым запустив процесс разрушения карманного измерения. Сесть на Дневной Экспресс и выбраться отсюда, пока реальность Города окончательно не канула в небытие.

Вопрос: Мы снова убиваем десятки тысяч людей – пленников этого измерения, пусть и лишенных разума и потерявших души?

Ответ: А у нас есть выбор?

Вообще-то выбор у нас был. Остаться здесь и поддерживать существование этого жалкого мирка вечно. Бесконечная агония в замкнутом пространстве Телебашни-Банка-Дворца. 

Я не был способен на такой подвиг. Это даже не ничья. Мы с братом оба проиграли эту партию.

***

\- Кэт на вокзале, - сообщил Вёрджил, выходя из внезапно возникшего посреди комнаты портала. – Сидит в зале ожидания. Поезд подойдет, когда мы выйдем на перрон.  
\- Мигель точно нас возьмет?  
\- Он предлагал мне не раз.  
\- Видимо, ему надоело заезжать в это богом забытое место, - пошутил я. – Вот и искушает генератор, чтобы обрушить измерение. Или у нас все так плохо, что и спасать некого.  
В этой шутке, скорее всего, была большая доля правды.  
Вёрджил ничего не ответил – просто открыл новый портал и увлек меня за собой во вращающуюся темную воронку. Обратно в реальность мы вынырнули уже на крыльце Банка.  
Высокая черная махина небоскреба не отражала свет, как положено облицованным стеклом зданиям, а поглощала его – снаружи казалось, что в окнах клубится тьма.  
\- Эй, есть кто-нибудь? – я расстрелял замок, вышиб дверь ногой и зашел в вестибюль. – Хочу заложить душу, примите заявку!  
\- Зачем так шуметь? - Вёрджил знакомым брезгливым жестом отряхнул пыль с плаща, и теперь уже я не смог сдержать улыбку. Некоторые вещи не меняются.  
\- Они же все равно нас ждут, зачем себя сдерживать? Надоело двадцать лет ходить вокруг Мундуса на цыпочках.  
\- С ним будет Лилит. Она не высшая, но тоже сильный противник.  
\- А где служба безопасности или кто там вчера пытался меня задержать? Я же не всех перебил.  
\- Где-то здесь. Мундус просто так не даст себя убить.  
\- А я-то уж начал беспокоиться, что веселья не будет, - я вызвал лифт.  
\- Верхний этаж, - мы зашли в кабину, и Вёрджил нажал на последнюю кнопку.  
\- Эго больше нигде не помещается? Или мания величия замучила?  
\- Наблюдает за Городом, - усмехнулся брат. – Подыскивает души пожирнее.  
\- Недолго ему осталось. Вёрдж…Я понимаю, ты хотел мне добра, но десять лет террориста номер один и двадцать лет без памяти – это перебор. Притормозишь пока с благими намерениями?  
\- Буду брать с тебя письменное согласие, - брат смерил меня насмешливым взглядом.  
\- Вот и отлично, прямо камень с души упал. Теперь буду убивать Мундуса со спокойной душой.  
\- Мундуса убивать буду я. Ты держишь барьер и не вмешиваешься.  
\- Не так уж это и сложно, держать этот твой барьер.  
\- Попробуй делать это двадцать лет подряд, - предложил Вёрджил.  
\- Туше! – я поднял руки в знак поражения.  
Стену вокруг Города я чувствовал как часть себя. Энергия в нее вливалась равномерно, почти незаметно и, как мне казалось, ничуть меня не ослабляя. Наверное, и правда дело в том, что я все это время сидел в бункере и копил силы, а Вёрджил непрерывно выполнял роль генератора.  
\- Хорошо, можешь помогать. Сориентируешься по обстоятельствам, - смилостивился брат.  
\- Ты и правда поверил, что я останусь в стороне?  
\- Нет, Данте, я не такой идиот.  
\- Я тоже по тебе соскучился.

***

Едва Вёрджил вышел из лифта, двери за ним с грохотом захлопнулись. Ну вот, начинается всякая чертовщина! Никогда не любил сбоящую технику, особенно на службе у демонов.  
Нажатие соответствующей кнопки не произвело никакого эффекта. Я попытался раздвинуть дверки – безуспешно. Нехорошо так поступать с гостями, сейчас ведь разнесу все здесь напрочь. Я всадил в преграду с десяток пуль и приготовился выбить ее одним хорошим пинком.  
\- Старший сын Спарды, - промурлыкал рядом женский голос.  
\- Где? – только и успел спросить я.  
Стены разлетелись в стороны, пол провалился под ногами, и я рухнул вниз. Полет был недолгим. Шахта лифта кончилась мраморным полом в черно-белую шахматную клетку. Оглядевшись, я понял, что приземлился посреди огромного круглого зала с теряющимся в темноте потолком. Что за демоны, все у них не как у людей, даже здание нормальное создать не могут.  
\- Старший сын Спарды, - повторил сочащийся медом голос.  
\- Нет тут Вёрджила, я за него, - крикнул я в пустоту. – Чего надо-то?  
\- Ты – старший сын Спарды.  
Лилит просто взяла и возникла у меня за спиной, хотя секунду назад ее там не было. Хорошо, ее пространство – ее правила. Готов поспорить, со смертью хозяйки все это исчезнет.  
\- Дамочка, вы что-то путаете, да и вообще не ваше дело.  
Уж не знаю, что Мундус в ней нашел. Выглядела она как труп, содравший с живого человека кожу и надевший ее на себя. Острые кости выпирали сквозь потрепанную оболочку, жидкие светлые волосы прилипли к голове, а лицо и вовсе было худое, как у скелета, и синюшное. Вылитый покойник или, если на то пошло, резиновая кукла.  
\- Твой брат – слабак и неудачник. Ты – настоящий наследник Спарды.  
\- Вы это, поаккуратнее про папу-то, у меня насчет этого комплекс. Как слышу про него – сразу кого-нибудь убить хочется.  
\- Какой горячий, - рассмеялась Лилит. – Вёрджил – лишь твое жалкое подобие, отголосок твоей силы. Мы хотим предложить тебе занять его место. У тебя будет все, что пожелаешь.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, за оказанное доверии и все такое, но у меня и без вас дел полно, да и людей я пытать не люблю. Брезгую.  
\- Жаль, из тебя получился бы хороший хранитель барьера.  
\- Ну, бывает, не срослось. Пройти-то можно? У меня к нашему Рокфеллеру дело есть.  
\- А Спарда был настоящим джентльменом, никогда не пренебрегал вниманием женщины, - разочарованно протянула Лилит. - И твой брат тоже…  
\- Вот видите, а говорите, я в папу пошел. Где тут выход-то? - я попытался обойти демоницу, но она шагнула назад и в сторону, и мы снова оказались лицом к лицу. Какая же она отвратительная, про Вёрджа ни за что не поверю. Галлюцинации у барышни на почте неразделенной страсти.  
\- Куда же ты так торопишься? – она положила мне ладонь на грудь. Двухдюймовые острые когти ощутимо вдавились в кожу.  
\- И долго танцевать будем? – поинтересовался я. – Говорю же, дело есть, срочное.  
\- Он сегодня не принимает посетителей, - демоница облизала губы раздвоенным языком и вогнала ладонь мне под ребра, а в следующее мгновение ее зубы сомкнулись на моем горле.  
Я оттолкнул ее от себя и швырнул на пол. Она впечаталась в мрамор с пронзительным визгом, от которого захотелось немедленно заткнуть уши. Вот же мерзость, прямо секретное оружие.  
\- Я понял, тебе нравится пожестче. Так бы сразу и сказала.  
Она змеей взвилась с пола, зашипела, сверля меня налитыми кровью глазами. Кожа на ней осела складками и сдвинулась, черты лица исказились и потекли.  
Уж насколько я всякого навидался, от такого зрелища меня чуть не затошнило.  
\- Нет, красотка, без макияжа ты меня не возбуждаешь, - дуло пистолета смотрело ей между глаз. Вернее, в точку рядом с правым глазом, левый стек на щеку.  
Судя по тому, с каким остервенением она на меня накинулась, шутку она не оценила.  
Барышня оказалась прилипчивая, удержать ее на расстоянии было непросто. Я всадил в нее четыре обоймы, а она почти не потеряла прыти, только окончательно стала похожа на труп. Прав был Вёрдж, демоница живучая и противная. К тому времени, как я отстрелили ей руки, завалил на пол и сел сверху, сжав бока коленями, она успела разодрать мне куртку и исполосовать когтями лицо. Порезы горели, затягиваясь, - тварь оказалась еще и ядовитая.  
\- Любишь, значит, поражать мужчин в самое сердце? – я погрузил руку в разлагающуюся плоть, раздвинул ребра и нащупал лихорадочно сокращающийся комок. – А если я?  
Она плюнула ядом – в буквальном смысле. Обожгло не хуже, чем кислотой.  
\- Я ведь сразу сказал, не будет между нами взаимности.  
Она перестала трепыхаться, только когда я вырвал ей сердце и отделил голову от тела.  
Зал тут же рассыпался на черно-белые квадратики, и я снова оказался в раскуроченном лифте. Одного сильного толчка хватило, чтобы выломать дверцы. Наконец-то я на нужном этаже.

***

Короткий коридор закончился аркой, пройдя через которую, я попал в кабинет Мундуса.  
Банкир сидел за столом, Вёрджил стоял посередине комнаты. Похоже, здесь времени прошло гораздо меньше, чем в шахматном зале.  
\- Молодцы, без меня не начали! – я встал рядом с братом и приветственно оскалился.  
Вёрджил окинул меня критическим взглядом, одобрительно кивнул. Да, видок у меня тот еще.  
\- Ты все-таки это сделал, - демон откинулся на спинку кресла, сцепил пальцы в замок. – Я вижу, вы нашли общий язык.  
\- А что, не должны были? Это он о чем?  
\- Предполагается, что ты должен был воспылать праведным гневом и отомстить мне за погибших во взрыве людей, - пояснил Вёрджил.  
\- Был соблазн, - я подмигнул брату. – Но потом решил, ладно, Долина Смерти – не Лос-Анджелес, не стоит оно того.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что сыновья Спарды будут такими.  
Мундус явно был обо мне лучшего мнения. Промашка вышла, бывает.  
\- Может быть, если бы наш дражайший папочка занимался нашим воспитанием, мы бы тебя не разочаровали, а так что выросло, то выросло, - развел я руками.  
Мундус скривился.  
\- Что вы хотите? Назовите свою цену.  
\- Одна тут уже предлагала, я отказался. Настойчивая оказалась, пришлось разделать на части.  
\- Нам ничего не нужно, - вступил Вёрджил. – Мы закрываем портал, уничтожаем это измерение вместе с низшими и уходим в человеческий мир.  
\- А как же мир твоего отца, больше не хочешь туда попасть?  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз. Портал в первый круг все равно для этого не пригоден.  
\- Значит, мне нечего вам предложить? – демон поднялся на ноги.  
\- Выходит, что так.  
Откуда-то издалека донесся статический шум и начал быстро усиливаться.  
\- Крепко держишь барьер? – Мундус расплылся в ухмылке, глаза вспыхнули алым и закатились. Демон запрокинул голову и произнес что-то на непонятном языке.  
И на стену одновременно кинулись все низшие демоны Города. Их были сотни, тысячи – я ощущал каждый удар. Позвоночник пронзила судорога, закружилась голова. Я пошатнулся, выронил пистолет, но Вёрджил, положив мне руку на плечо, помог устоять на ногах.  
\- Держи! – приказал брат.  
Мундус сказал еще что-то – зашевелились тонкие черные губы на темнеющей лице.  
Сквозь пелену боли я видел, как Вёрджил покачал головой и медленно обнажил катану.  
Мундус отшвырнул стол, встал в полный рост – уже не красноглазый человек, крылатый демон с рогами, шипами и когтями. На черной броне горели огненные прожилки. В руке он держал меч.  
Комнату заполнили солдаты – те самые, которых мы не досчитались внизу. Вёрджил усмехнулся коротко и жутко и сделал шаг навстречу демону. Потом вокруг разверзся ад, и я отключился. Или умер. Не знаю, для меня никогда не существовало разницы.

Я был на той стороне не один раз и ничего такого не видел: ни света в конце коридора, ни встречающей меня мамы, ни самого себя со стороны. Сознание замирает в ледяной темноте, похожей на безграничный вакуум космического пространства. Наступает момент необыкновенной ясности, и кажется, что разум, отделенный от тела, может проникнуть в любые тайны и найти ответы на все вопросы. Но стоит мне прикоснуться к этому знанию, пространство начинает сворачиваться внутрь себя, и, словно в черную дыру, меня затягивает назад.  
Сегодня я увидел яркий луч света в темноте и понял, что мне нужно сохранить его во что бы то ни стало. Если он погаснет – Стена падет, и первый круг ада выплеснется в человеческий мир.  
Безмятежная пустота манила покоем, но я никогда не поддавался ее зову, и тем более сейчас, когда мой брат остался один против Мундуса и его армии, у меня не было права медлить.  
Я потянулся к лучу, нырнул в свет и вывалился в мир живых.

Энергия шла сильным и ровным потоком. Атаки тварей на Стену теперь казались вчетверо слабее и уже не мешали мне драться. Я подобрал оружие и с наслаждением выпрямился. Лежать на полу, скрючившись в судорогах, - это не мое. Сражаться – совсем другое дело.  
Тогда, в переулке за баром, я не понимал, на что способен. Теперь я помнил все.  
Половина людей была уже мертва. Вторая половина отряда с ужасом взирала на черно-красный вихрь, не зная, что делать и в кого стрелять. Замаячив в поле зрения, я упростил им задачу.  
И отправил на ту сторону вслед за товарищами.  
Я вгляделся в кружащих в схватке демонов, уловил ритм движения. В отличие от человеческих, мои глаза были способны воспринимать на таких скоростях, мозг – обрабатывать, а тело – реагировать. Уловив момент, когда противники в очередной раз разошлись, я включился в бой.  
Мы с Вёрджем давно не дрались вместе, но я ничего не забыл.  
Наконец-то мы делали что-то важное, что-то достойное, что-то настоящее.  
Пули не причиняли Мундусу вреда, но я откуда-то знал, как это исправить. Энергия пульсировала внутри меня, вливаясь в стену и обжигая демонов, как только они соприкасались с ней. Твари падали, корчились в судорогах, снова бросались на барьер, повинуясь приказу хозяина, и сгорали. Я влил часть энергии в пистолеты – так и есть! Дело пошло гораздо лучше. Теперь пули пробивали броню демона, и я сосредоточил огонь на том месте, где должно было быть его сердце. Рогатая голова повернулась, горящие глаза сфокусировались на мне. Вёрджил воспользовался секундным отвлечением демона, рубанул наискосок и следом вогнал катану в грудь Мундусу. Тварь взревела, ударила крыльями, отбрасывая Вёрджила, и ринулась ко мне. Я отскочил, не переставая стрелять, прыгнул, оттолкнулся от стены и приземлился рядом с братом.  
Демон обернулся – клинок все еще торчал из раны. Вёрджил застыл, смотря на Мундуса немигающим взглядом, и в воздухе возле моего брата начали возникать острые шипы, похожие на осколки льда. Они светились той же энергией, которую я использовал для зарядки пистолетов. Секунду они повисели в воздухе и сорвались с места, стоило только брату приказать. Демон взревел так, что задрожали стекла. Его можно было понять – любому бы не понравилось, если бы его превратили в подушечку для гигантских ледяных иголок, заряженных демонической силой.  
Не теряя времени, я подцепил ногой половину столешницы, чудом уцелевшую среди обломков и щепок, и швырнул ее демону в голову. Это его окончательно разъярило, и он кинулся на нас.  
Мы отпрыгнули в разные стороны. Вёрджил успел выдернуть катану из груди демона, а я всадил половину обоймы в открывшуюся рану. Против нас двоих у Мундуса не было шансов.  
Мы ударили с двух сторон: я – свинцовым дождем, Вёрджил – призывными клинками. А потом Вёрджил стал наступать на Мундуса с мечом, и я понял, что бой закончен. На демона обрушился такой шквал ударов, что тот не успевал ни парировать, ни атаковать.  
Я никогда раньше не видел брата таким. К этому бою он готовился двадцать лет.  
Вёрджил сбил Мундуса с ног, пригвоздил к полу клинком, наклонился и произнес:  
\- Отец просил передать, что ждет тебя в аду.  
Потом пробил кулаком потрескавшуюся броню, погрузил руку по локоть в грудь демона, с усилием потянул и вырвал позвоночник.  
Я придавил ботинком рефлекторно дернувшуюся руку и подобрал выпавший меч.  
\- Чего ты медлишь? – осведомился Вёрдж таким будничным тоном, будто мы только что одержали победу не над сильнейшим высшим демоном, а всего лишь над одним из его слуг.  
\- Я-то решил, мне эта честь не перепадет, личные счеты и все такое.  
\- Я ведь могу и передумать, - пригрозил брат.  
Я перехватил меч поудобнее, примерился и нанес удар. Демоническая сталь с легкостью перерубила броню и позвонки. Голова Мундуса отделилась от тела и попыталась откатиться в сторону, но помешали рога. Тотчас же прекратились атаки на Стену – связь с хозяином пропала, и низшие перестали выполнять его приказы. Я бросил меч на труп и наконец-то выдохнул.  
\- И почему у меня нет такой игрушки? Что за дискриминация? Я, может, тоже хочу.  
\- Отец оставил меч и тебе тоже. В тайнике под домом, - Вёрджил стряхнул кровь с клинка и убрал катану в ножны. – Напомни, когда вернемся.  
\- И ты только сейчас об этом говоришь? – я так и застыл над трупом Мундуса с открытым ртом.  
\- Раньше ты был не готов, - невозмутимо парировал Вёрджил.  
Я уже было собрался рассказать брату, что я думаю о его привычке утаивать от меня важную информацию, но внезапно здание содрогнулось, и стены начали покрываться трещинами. Кусок мраморного пола передо мной рухнул вниз – я едва успел отскочить, а секунду спустя тело бывшего правителя Города последовало за ним. Я заглянул в пролом и присвистнул – расширяющаяся трещина уходила глубоко под землю и заканчивалась чем-то напоминающим озеро лавы. Что-то мне подсказывало, труп демона оно сожрет и не подавится.  
\- Портал открывать нельзя, измерение нестабильно, - сообщил брат.  
Я и сам это понимал. Праздновать победу было некогда. Процесс разрушения запустился, пора было уходить. Выход завалило обрушившимися перекрытиями, но витражная стена смотрела прямо на площадь перед вокзалом. К витражам я всегда питал слабость и этот расстрелял с превеликим удовольствием. Мы с братом переглянулись и шагнули вниз.

***

Кэт выскочила мне навстречу и кинулась на шею. Присутствие Вёрджила ее ничуть не смутило. Брат встал немного поодаль и взирал на нас с равнодушием, за которым скрывалось неодобрение.  
\- Брось, Вёрдж, на этот раз все будет по-другому.  
\- Посмотрим, - брат достал из кармана отцовские часы. – Время пошло.  
Мы пересекли пустой зал ожидания с закрытыми кассами и вышли на перрон.  
Поезд не заставил себя ждать. Дневной Экспресс всегда приходил вовремя.  
Стальные рельсы висели в воздухе над океаном, не опираясь, как казалось, ни на что. В приоткрытые окна веяло морской влагой и свежестью. Мы с Кэт прилипли к стеклам, наслаждаясь непривычным зрелищем. Как хорошо было видеть что-то еще, кроме бункера, пустыни и Города. Даже Вёрджил расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и сел у окна, подставив лицо ветру.  
\- Вам нравится мой поезд? – с улыбкой спросил Мигель.  
\- Он великолепен! – отозвалась Кэт. – Что с ним будет теперь?  
\- О, в этом мире для него всегда найдется работа, - Мигель лукаво подмигнул девушке. – Высажу вас на станциях прибытия и уведу его на новый маршрут.  
\- Станциях? – уточнил я. Мне совсем не понравилось множественное число в ответе. – Мы выходим все вместе на одной станции.  
\- Только машинист знает, куда приходят поезда, - нараспев произнес Мигель. – Где ваши билеты, господа? Храните их, в пути может случиться всякая беда.  
Будто повинуясь его словам, голубая поверхность воды потемнела, покрылась алыми трещинами и рухнула вниз, обнажая огненную бездну. Солнце исчезло, небо залило чернотой.  
\- Что это? – Кэт испуганно отпрянула в глубь вагона.  
\- Разлом, ведущий в Девятый круг ада, - пояснил Мигель. – Будьте осторожны. Не все, кто садится на поезд, прибывают к месту назначения.  
Когда за машинистом закрылась дверь тамбура, я повернулся к брату. Отблески пламени танцевали на его лице, но глаза загорелись не от этого. Я слишком хорошо знал этот взгляд и то, какие неприятности он сулит.  
\- Даже не думай об этом!  
\- Я не могу упустить такую возможность, - Вёрджил начал отступать к двери.  
\- Черта с два не можешь! Вёрдж, ты рехнулся? По ту сторону нет никакой империи, и его трон тебя уж точно не ждет! Даже если бы там и были демоны, такие, как наш отец, думаешь, они приняли бы тебя с распростертыми объятиями? Очнись, Вёрджил!  
\- Я должен знать, – Вёрджил положил ладонь на рукоять катаны. – Не пытайся меня остановить.  
\- Серьезно? После всего? Ты взорвал половину западного побережья, тебе мало?  
\- Это не имеет значения.  
\- Хорошо, десятки тысяч трупов не имеют значения. Что для тебя имеет значения, кроме этой чертовой идеи сломать себе шею в аду? Меня ты снова вот просто так возьмешь и бросишь?  
\- Ты можешь пойти со мной.  
\- Чтобы я помог тебе залезть поглубже в ад и там сдохнуть? Или чтобы мы там застряли навсегда? Ты совсем спятил?  
\- Этой наш единственный шанс узнать правду об отце.  
\- Ему до нас не было дела, а потом он умер – вот и вся правда! Какая теперь разница?!  
\- Ты так ничего и не понял, - Вёрджил толкнул дверь, и та распахнулась в расцвеченную огнями черную пропасть.  
\- До меня туго доходит! – я метнулся к брату, вложив в рывок всю силу и скорость, на которые был способен.  
Вёрджил успел выставить перед собой катану, и я напоролся на клинок.  
\- Отпусти, - одними губами произнес брат.  
\- Даже не мечтай, - я вцепился в него мертвой хваткой.  
\- Ты на него похож. Намного больше, чем я.  
Он развернул катану в ране, резко дернул, и меня обожгла яркая вспышка. Удар, как от взрыва, отшвырнул назад, и на секунду я будто завис в невесомости и перестал понимать, где верх и низ.  
\- Данте! – крик Кэт тревожным звоночком отдался в голове.  
Силуэт Вёрджила в дверном проеме то расплывался, то снова сходился воедино, но даже полуослепший, я готов был поклясться, что видел перед собой настоящего дьявола.  
Такого же, как на обложке книги о нашем отце.  
Когда я проморгался и увидел, наконец, четкую картинку, Вёрджила в вагоне уже не было.  
Кэт наклонилась надо мной, испуганно вглядываясь в мое лицо.  
\- Не бойся, мы выйдем на одной станции, - только и смог сказать я.  
Надеюсь, Вёрджилу не потребуется билет с местом назначения, чтобы найти дорогу домой.

Я всегда хотел вернуться домой, но это не место, куда можно попасть, перемещаясь в пространстве, и чем дальше оно отдаляется во времени, тем ярче образ в памяти. Когда-то оно дарило уверенность в том, что весь мир перед тобой как на ладони, не существует барьеров и границ, и ничто плохое не может случиться с теми, кто тебе дорог. Будущее не таит боли и потерь, не несет страданий. Ты неуязвим, всемогущ и точно знаешь, что прошлое будет ждать твоего возвращения в неизменности. Остановившееся мгновение с плененным счастьем внутри.  
Вёрджил готов разрушить человеческий мир ради того, чтобы найти дом отца. Не знаю, жив ли отец, но пусть лучше остается персонажем легенд. Что мы такое? Орудие, так и не получившее свое предназначение? Сбой системы, ошибка программы? Значит ли это, что существование бессмысленно? Нет, спасибо, я не жажду быть героем. Высшие силы или случайность – какая разница? Нам с братом невероятно повезло. Нас щедро одарили и не потребовали за это платы. Может быть, когда-нибудь наш час придет, но пока я хочу просто жить и не чувствовать себя в долгу ни перед кем. Пусть мои поступки определяются только моей волей, а не ролью, навязанной свыше. Это свобода, за которую я готов сражаться. Только бы вернулся Вёрджил – мне уже все равно, какую очередную безумную затею он придумает. Где-то по пути, сам того не заметив, я сделал выбор. Теперь я готов играть в нашу любимую игру – игру для двоих.

***

Мигель высадил нас на окраине города рядом с тем местом, где когда-то мы с Вёрджилом играли в «Десять шагов». Я не заметил, когда небесные рельсы соединились с земной железной дорогой, просто в один момент темнота резко сменилась светом – поезд выехал из туннеля и затормозил. Открыв глаза, я увидел знакомую насыпь и шоссе под ней.  
\- Ваш пункт назначения! – объявил Мигель.  
\- Мы приехали? – встрепенулась Кэт. Последнюю часть пути она проспала.  
\- Спасибо, - я пожал машинисту руку. – Если увидишь моего брата, ты знаешь остановку.  
\- Смотря откуда и кем он будет возвращаться, - Мигель открыл дверь вагона и откинул подножку.  
Я спрыгнул на землю и помог слезть Кэт.  
В настоящем мире стояло тихое, теплое летнее утро. Мы дошли по шпалам до лестницы у переезда, спустились с насыпи и пересекли дорогу. Прищурившись, я разглядел крышу дома, ослепительно белую в лучах восходящего солнца. Хорошо, что дом был оплачен на много лет вперед. Оставалось надеяться, с ним ничего не случилось.  
Кэт жадно разглядывала все вокруг, срывала и мяла в пальцах травинки и листья, подбирала мелкие камешки – совсем как ребенок, вышедший на улицу после долгой болезни.  
\- Ты так мне и не рассказала, как вы попали в Город из бункера.  
\- Прилетели, - Кэт недоуменно пожала плечами. – А как же еще?  
\- На чем прилетели? – спросил я, чувствуя себя очень глупо.  
\- Вёрджил превратился в крылатого демона и перенес меня через пустыню.  
\- Вёрджил что сделал? - значит, в поезде мне не показалось. – Превратился?  
\- Ты так разве не умеешь? – удивилась Кэт. – Я подумала, ты не хотел меня пугать.  
\- Должен, наверное, раз Вёрдж может, - развел я руками. – Надо будет попрактиковаться.  
В моем длинном списке невыясненных вопросов к брату добавился еще один пункт.

***

Песок, покрывающий дорожку неровным слоем, хрустел под ногами. Лужайка заросла сорной травой, на дне бассейна темнел слой прошлогодних листьев. Кустарник разросся ввысь и вширь и стоял сплошной стеной, закрывая внутренний двор от посторонних глаз. Дверь слегка приоткрыта. Я ускорил шаг, заскочил на крыльцо, рванул ручку на себя…  
В доме пусто и тихо. На полу толстый слой пыли. Одинокий луч света, прибиваясь сквозь узкую щель в портьерах, падает на ковер в гостиной.  
Я зашел внутрь, запустил Кэт и осторожно закрыл за нами дверь. Скрипнули давно не смазанные петли. В наступившей темноте я видел слишком много, гораздо больше, чем должен был, и я закрыл глаза. Не касаясь стен, прошел по коридору, и, не считая ступенек, поднялся по лестнице. Направо – вход в мою комнату, налево – в комнату брата. Я замер на распутье, прислушиваясь к тишине в доме, прислушиваясь к себе. Протянув руку, ощутил под пальцами теплое дерево настенных часов, нащупал маятник и слегка качнул его. Секунды начали отсчитываться легко и небрежно. Слишком малая часть вечности, чтобы время заметило такую ничтожную пропажу.  
\- Он вернется, - Кэт тихо поднялась по лестнице вслед за мной и встала рядом.  
\- Куда он денется, - улыбнулся я. – Он же без меня не может.  
Я подожду немного, а потом спущусь в ад и силой вытащу оттуда моего упрямого братца.


End file.
